Mind the Gap
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: Edward and Bella are two seperate people, with their own lives. Messages on a tube wall can change everything. But, sometimes, the gaps are the one thing no one ever bothers to mind, until they're suddenly there. Canon pairs, AH, ExB all the way! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Welcome to my story! This is my second ff story, so please, give it a chance!**

**I live in London, and have no clue how america works, really, so i felt more comfortable setting this in London. **

**Please read, and tell me what you think! Sorry it's short, it's just a starter chapter. I'll get more into it for the next one!**

**DISCLAIMER - as always, Stephenie Meyer owns le great Twilight. boohoo :(  
**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed and rested my head on the dirty wall, watching as the well-dressed business men and women pushed and shoved for a place on the long train. This was what I hated about commuting to work on the tube; actually managing to get into a carriage was a nightmare.

The train was full to bursting as the last person squeezed themselves in, narrowly avoiding being hit in the head by the doors. I laughed to myself as the train began to move away; everyone in it looked like they were sardines packed into a tin. I could almost imagine a person squashed against the doors like in movies, with their face flattened out against the glass.

I looked up at the board again, waiting for another train to come. Generally I would take the second train to work, since I could always get a seat. The board said I had 8 minutes to wait, so I sat back again, familiar with the routine.

There was an advert on the wall behind me, and I toyed idly with the corner. I gasped as there was a loud ripping sound and the whole corner tore, leaving it hanging off limply. There was a chuckle further down the platform, and I caught a glimpse of a bronze haired man standing there before I ducked my head, blushing furiously. I stared at the ripped paper for a while, wondering what I should do with it. Sticking it back seemed like the best thing to do, so I rootled around in my bag, looking for some sellotape.

After a while I drew my hand out, clutching both the sellotape and a black marker pen. I was about to peel off some tape and fix the advert when a sudden idea hit me. Quickly, I uncapped my pen and wrote on the wall.

_Hello._

I had no idea what possessed me to do it, and I blushed again, and stuck the corner back neatly with one strip of tape. A loud roaring announced the arrival of my train, and I quickly stood up and moved to the front of the platform, where other commuters where beginning to gather. It stopped, the doors exactly in front of me, exactly like every other day. I made my way to a seat and sat down, pulling my bag onto my lap, my long day at work already on my mind, and the little message I'd left completely forgotten.

**Edward's POV**

I laughed to myself as the brunette sitting on the seat at the other end of the platform pulled half the advert for the National Ballet off the wall. I quickly turned away as she looked at me, pretending to be interested in something else.

When I looked back, she was holding some sellotape and a pen, facing away from me so I could only see the back of her head. Sellotape on hand? Now that was different…

I watched, curious, as she began to search for the end of the sellotape, then stopped. She took the lid off her pen and wrote something on the wall, before sticking it down hurriedly and standing as the train arrived. For some reason, I was itching to go over there and see what she had written, so much so that I didn't get on the train.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I drew it out irritably. Tanya was becoming increasingly annoying, calling me every single second of the day for the most immature reasons. Oh, Edward, do you know where my lipstick is? Oh, Edward, I feel very sad because I couldn't find my shoes, could you miss work today to comfort me? Geez.

I knew it was a bad idea to let Emmett set me up with someone; least of all someone who decided we were officially going out after one disastrous date. Well, it might not've been for her, but it definitely was for me.

The place were the girl had been sitting caught my eye again. I gave in to temptation and walked over, carefully peeling away the tape and flipping the corner over. There was one little message written there, in a small, somewhat untidy script.

It read: Hello.

I chuckled, my interest in this mystery girl deepening. What harm could come with writing a message back? She looked harmless enough.

I took out my own black marker pen, and bent down. I wrote,

_Hello there. How are you?_

There, ambiguous enough to pass as graffiti, but just interesting enough to catch her attention. I laughed to myself again; exchanging little notes on a wall with a stranger…wasn't I a rebel. Emmett would be proud.

In time, my train arrived, and I found an empty seat next to a blushing red head who surreptitiously crossed her legs as I sat down. I was too engrossed in my thoughts to pay her much attention, thoroughly hoping that the girl would reply. I didn't know what it was, but for some reason, I felt as though something truly exciting had just happened. And it wasn't even 10 o'clock in the morning.

* * *

**So, have i interested you all enough that you'll stick with me? Review, please!**

**Love, ATO Xxxxxx  
**


	2. Who Are You?

**Hello, my lovely ones!**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 26 for the first chapter...i was blown away! And thankyou to all the College Talk readers who came and read this, and (for my college talk guys) the sequel will be out mega soon, I promise!**

**So here's the next chapter...again, i'm just building it up. Alice is making an appearance soon, so bear with me!**

**DISCLAIMER - all i have is this pizza here, and some birthday presents (which are all pretty awesome, i must admit) SM owns all.

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

My phone vibrated in my pocket, making me jump as I tore my gaze away from the wall, which I had been staring at for the past 10 minutes. Angela, sitting in the desk opposite mine, grinned and laughed as I scrambled up in my chair, nearly falling off it in the process. I shot her a glare as I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, baby!"

I suppressed a groan. "Hey Mike. Whats up?" I had agreed to go out with Mike, who lived in the apartment next to mine, after he begged continuously for months. He eventually annoyed me so much I said yes, just so I could shut him up. And now it was proving hard to escape him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you."

"You talked to me 30 minutes ago."

"Oh…yeah. Right. Anyway, you feel like going out tonight?"

"Erm…" I racked my brain for some way to get out of it, "No, sorry Mike, Angela and I are watching a movie tonight."

"Ok then. How about tomorrow?"

"Working late."

"The next day?"

I sighed; there was no getting out of this. "I guess I'm free."

"Great!" His voice squeaked in excitement, "I'll see you then!"

I hung up without saying goodbye, and put my head in my hands.

"So, we're watching movies tonight, huh?" Angela giggled.

I moaned, "Why why why doesn't he just leave me alone?!"

"Because you're his girlfriend." I hit my head on the table as she said it, and Angela frowned, "If you hate him so much, why not just dump him?"

I bit my lip, "He's perfectly nice, I don't want to upset him."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Bella, you'd be hurting him more by dating him. He'd understand, wouldn't he? I mean, it's MIKE." Angela and I had lived together for a while now, having met years ago in my hometown, Forks. We'd both turned up for the same interview at the newspaper, and, after a few laughs, became close friends again.

"I know, Ang. You _are _right, I guess." I sighed, "I'll take the plunge when I see him next."

Angela nodded, satisfied, and turned back to her desk, typing busily. I sighed again, then turned back to the sea of cuttings spread out all over my wooden table.

I did quite enjoy my job; after graduating from college I had pursued journalism, as had Angela, but I had never enjoyed reporting on proper stories as she had. I much preferred writing about things I'd seen, or events in the city that interested me. The interview Angela and I had both turned up for was a proper journalist interview, and I was glad I had decided to drop out and go for something else, as I thought it was the best decision I'd ever made.

Instead, I'd landed a large column, on the fifth page of the newspaper, in which I could write about whatever I wanted. I was forever searching for new things to report on, driving my few friends crazy when I was lost for ideas and spent hours wandering around the streets of London looking for inspiration. It didn't help that my sense of direction was non-existent, so most of the time Angela had to come and pick me up from a distant corner of Croydon and drive me home.

I also got to sort out and arrange all the adverts we received from readers, and in my time here I had seen some pretty strange ones. My personal favourite was an old man who sent in a new one every week, normally asking people if they'd seen things that he had lost in his house. His glasses, his cat…he'd even sent in one saying: _Has anyone found a pair of grey trousers, last seen in the frozen food section of Sainsbury's?_

I always put his ads into the paper, just because I knew people loved to read them.

I looked through the personal ads, picking out good responses for the ads I'd seen before, and reading each dating profile carefully. I had to make sure I only put the serious ones in the newspaper; we'd had problems before with fake adverts sent into the paper, and, once or twice it had gotten too far and ended with a court case and restraining order. That was why I was chosen to do this; I had some weird sense of who was serious, and who wasn't.

Mike called again at lunch, so I turned my phone off.

"He'll just get nervous and attack you when you get home," Angela said wisely, but I just stuck my tongue out at her and carried on with my writing.

Angela headed out a while after that, saying something about research for her article, and after a bit I decided to take a break from writing. I put my feet back on the table, saved my writing quickly, then shut my eyes.

The phone on my table rang almost immediately, and I almost screamed with frustration.

I yanked the phone out of its holder and hissed, "What?!"

"Woah, Bells, I just called to say hello!" My older brother chuckled, and I smiled.

"Hey Emmett! How's it going?"

"I'm good, oh little sister of mine. How's working life treating you?"

"Same old, same old. I'm just finishing my latest column up now, so expect an email sometime in the next half hour." I always sent the drafts of my columns to Emmett, who would proof-read them for me. He was surprisingly good at spotting spelling mistakes, even though he failed English completely when he was in school.

"Sounds good."

"How's Rose?"

Rosalie was my brother's fiancée; they had been dating ever since they got out of college 3 years ago. How Emmett managed to catch a girl like her was beyond me, as she was tall, stunning, yet infallibly sweet and kind. We'd been best friends ever since we'd met.

"She's fine too, it's going great. She's completely buried in wedding stuff…I think the big crisis at the mo is whether she should have pink or…light pink flowers."

I laughed, "I always knew girls were too complex for you, Em, because pink and light pink are actually two completely different colours. Are you sure you're ready for this?" I giggled and Emmett scoffed.

"What about you, Bells? Is your dating life still non-existent?"

I sobered up immediately, "Oh, haha. No, in fact, I am dating someone at the moment."

"Let me guess. He's a twit who you're only dating out of pity?" Emmett knew me too well.

I sighed, "I guess."

"Just dump him, Bells. It'll be like a band aid – rip it off quick so the wound is exposed and bleeding…" Emmett laughed to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"Great."

"Na, you're way too good for someone like him anyway. Get rid of him then keep looking for someone better, that's what I'd do."

"No, you'd scare the 'better' one away, _that's_ what you'd do." My brother was fiercely overprotective of me; when I was going to prom I had to physically knock him out to stop him interrogating and probably threatening my date.

"Yup, sounds like me," he replied jovially.

"Anyway." I turned off my computer, "I've got to go, Angela and I are having a movie night tonight; one of my ways of escaping Mike."

"His name's Mike, is it?"

"Shut up. As I was saying, I was wondering if Rose would like to come along, if she's not doing anything tonight."

"I'll see. Rosie!" Emmett shouted, still into the phone, "Bella asks if you want to go to her place for a movie night today."

"Yeah, sure, sounds cool," Rosalie replied, her voice a little muffled.

"She'll come," said Emmett.

"I heard."

"Ok, just have her back before 10…we have stuff we need to do." Rosalie giggled and I made gagging noises.

"Didn't need to hear that, Em. Tell Rose to be at mine at 6, ok?"

"Yup yup."

"Ok, see you."

"Bye, Bells."

"Tell Dad I said hi."

"Will do."

The call cut off and I placed it carefully back in its holder, then stretched, flexing my sore fingers. Typing all day really takes it out of a girl; I reminded myself to rub some cream on them when I got home. Last time I didn't do that my hands looked as if I'd put them in a blender.

I stuffed everything back in my bag, slipped my shoes back on and left for the station. The ride home was as boring as it always was, and I sat perfectly still, watching the stations as they slipped slowly by, until it finally landed on my stop.

I stood up gratefully and jumped off the train, ignoring the appraising glances from the men sitting opposite me. I could never understand why men looked at me like that; it wasn't like I was anything special. Rosalie always said I was gorgeous, as did Angela, but, next to them both, I definitely couldn't see it.

The first thing I saw was the National Ballet poster; the one I had written on this morning. I sighed and rubbed my head, embarrassed in spite of myself. How could I have written that stupid message? I bent down and took out my pen, ready to scratch out my messy scrawl, but a second message below it stopped me.

My heart began to beat faster in excitement, someone had written back!

_Hello there. How are you? _

The writing was much neater than mine, but in the exact same colour. I stared at it for a few more seconds, wondering who could've written back to me.

I rewound my mind back to this morning; remembering the bronze haired man; the only person on the platform other than myself. He had certainly seen me rip the paper, so he might've caught me doodling on the wall. I smiled happily, my mood brightening inexplicably. I couldn't explain it, but those 4 words written there made me feel…strange. Like my stomach had twisted itself into knots and I was finding it a little hard to breathe. I shook my head, trying to clear it, but the strange feelings remained.

Smiling, I uncapped my pen, glad that the platform was now empty, and began to write.

_I'm alright, you?_

After a moment's thought, I added:

_I'm Bella. _

Before I could change my mind I threw my pen into the depths of my bag and walked of quickly; the strange feeling that someone was watching me prickling the back of my neck. As I rounded the corner I caught a flash of bronze out of the corner of my eye, and my stomach flipped. I peeked back out at the platform and saw the same bronze haired man standing with his back to me, obviously fiddling with the corner of the advert.

I smiled to myself, turned and ran up the stairs, not wanting to meet the man face to face…he made me strangely nervous. I had no idea why he was replying to my messages, but of one thing I was sure: this was about to get very interesting.

**Edward's POV**

As I jumped off the train my stomach clenched as I saw the brunette hop off the carriage a few yards down from me. She was here.

I watched her go to our advert and gently lift the paper up with her slim, pale fingers. She refused to look up at all, keeping her eyes fixed on the wall, so I couldn't see her face. My smile grew as she took out a pen, wrote something quickly, then put it back in her bag and walk away, her beautiful hair swinging over her shoulders. I resisted the urge to run straight up to her and demand to know her name; knowing it would scare her.

To tell the truth, I was a little scared of myself right now. I couldn't explain it, but all I wanted was to know exactly who this interesting woman was; to know why she wrote on tube walls, to know…her.

I held myself back until she went around the corner, disappearing from sight, then I ran and sat down on the seat, peeling the paper away so I could see what she had said.

_I'm alright, you?_

_I'm Bella._

Bella.

Of course that was her name…it fit her perfectly. Bella…I tested her name out in my head, surprised by the strange feeling that swept through me as I said it. Yes, I was definitely scaring myself. What was happening to me?

I found myself smiling widely, drawn in by her untidy scrawl. Without a second thought I wrote back to her.

_I'm great, thank you Bella._

_I'm Edward, nice to meet you. Do you take this tube often?_

_xx_

I didn't know what possessed me to write the x's at the end, but I couldn't make myself scratch them out. For some reason, I felt as if I could really talk to this Bella.

I hummed to myself as I walked home; a completely new tune that sprung into my mind involuntarily. I was toying with the idea of catching Bella – I relished saying her name – in the act, so I could talk to her properly. Then again, I didn't want to seem like some kind of stalker…maybe just writing to her would be best.

Bella was on my mind the rest of that night, the tune that came to me in the tube station playing repeatedly in my head. I couldn't get the image of her walking away out of my head…I wondered what she looked like.

As I lay in bed that night, I made a decision. One way or the other, I was going to make sure I met Bella.

**Bella's POV**

That night my dreams were plagued with visions of the bronze-haired man. He starred in every single one, and I woke often, my heart always beating fast and my head always spinning. I didn't know who he was, but already he had managed to lodge himself in my mind, and I couldn't get rid of him.

I'd hidden and watched him leave the station, then ran back inside to see what he'd said. My heart didn't feel like it could beat any faster as I read his little message, completele with x's at the end. My eyes had widened when I saw that, and I nearly fainted from lack of oxygen right there and then.

In the middle of the night, when I woke yet again and couldn't get back to sleep, I realised I was well and truly becoming obsessed with Edward. I was going to have to meet him, one day, but I just wasn't sure how. I wondered if he was as interested in me as I was in him. Was he just replying to my messages out of pity, or did he sincerely want to talk to me?

A thousand questions, and I didn't have one answer. I groaned and turned over in bed, pulling my pillow over my head. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Not too much is it?**

**I wanted to show how they already are thinking about each other, you know, I hope they dont' sound too stalker-ish.**

**Review, please, guys!**

**Love ATO Xxxxx  
**


	3. Chance Encounters

**ok, i know this might be moving a little too fast for you guys...but this story kinda wrote itself lolz**

**DISCLAIMER - SM owns all.**

**Read on, my brave warriors! (I'm not bothered to write a really long A/N it's too eaaarly)

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

_Nice to meet you too, Edward._

_Every weekday, twice a day, I'm afraid. _

_What about you?_

_X_

_Same. I live just around the corner, and I work at_

_St Thomas' hospital. Do you live or work around here?_

_Edward xx_

_I work near the hospital. I'm a journalist._

_I also live near here. Clapham's great, isn't it?_

_Bella xx_

_Totally awesome, for want of a better word._

_Everyone seems to love the clubs, but I tend _

_to avoid them. _

_Edward xx_

_Me too, it's too loud and I'm too uncoordinated to survive._

_Last time I went clubbing I managed to break my ankle._

_Haven't been since_

_Bella xx_

_I would be lying if I said I didn't laugh when I read that._

_Forgive me if you are angry._

_Do you have an msn or email address? I would like to_

_get to know you, but my pen is running out. _

_Follow the arrow for mine. I put it down so you can feel_

_like you can trust me. Please don't give it to any strange women!_

_Edward xx_

I felt down the back of the seat, my fingers brushing the square of white paper. I drew out the envelope and opened it carefully, my hands shaking slightly.

He had given me his email. I could hardly believe my luck.

Ok, breathe, Bella, breathe….

I took a deep breath and turned around to sit on the seat, dropping my bag next to me and crossing my legs. After a quick glance around, to see if the bronze haired man was hiding anywhere, I slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the little piece of paper.

_Hey Bella!_

_Thank you for trusting me, and this is my real msn address, I promise._

_I figured IMing would be more fun, since it's live talking._

_No strange women, I beg you!_

_Edward xxxxx_

I smiled widely, resisting the urge to squeal and jump about. For me, this was the equivalent of getting someone's number…only this time this was someone I actually liked.

I turned the paper over quickly, ripped off the part with his address on it, and took out my pen, giving it a small shake to dislodge the meagre amount of ink left in it.

_No problem, I would like to get to know you too._

_This is my msn address; I don't use it normally, but my friend made me get it._

_I won't, I promise._

_Bella x_

_bella..uk_

_p.s You owe me a new pen_

I resealed the envelope and stuck it back under the seat, then put a 'Bella' over the arrow so he would know I had answered.

As I stood up carefully and walked away I clutched the little piece of paper to me, as if it might disappear any second. That scrap of paper I held was evidence that Edward was real; that I wasn't just dreaming him up.

I was too busy daydreaming to look where I was going, and I walked straight into a tiny girl who was making her way down the platform. She squealed and careered wildly, swinging her arms to try and regain her balance, whilst I caught my leg on her foot and twisted around, landing painfully on my ankle.

"Shit!"

"Ow…"

I looked up apologetically, clutching my ankle, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…"

The little girl giggled, a dazzling smile on her astoundingly pretty face, "It's ok. Do you need a hand?" She stuck out her hand and I took it gratefully, surprised at how strong she was as she pulled me straight up.

I took a step forward but my ankle flared painfully, and I nearly collapsed again. "Oh dear," the girl said, running forward to hold me up, "are you ok?"

I shook my head, gritting my teeth, "It's just my ankle, I'll be fine."

"All the same, I think you need a hand." She glanced around, her small mouth twisted to the side, "My brother was just here. Eddie?!" she called out, "Eddie? Damn, I swear I saw him like a second ago. Oh well." She came back and put her arm around me, "Where are you off to?"

"Home, I live just around the corner."

"Ok, I'll come with you, I live here as well."

"You really don't need to-"

She laughed, "I don't think you'll get very far without help." I sighed and let her tow me towards the stairs. "I'm Alice, by the way."

"Bella."

"What a lovely name!" I blushed, and she laughed again.

We walked – well, I limped – out of the tube station and down the road, Alice chattering away the whole time. I listened and nodded when it was appropriate, trying to ignore the pain in my ankle.

Alice's phone rang, the theme tune from Friends. "Hello? Oh, it's you. Yes, that was me calling you earlier. Yes, I did need your help. Yes I am angry at you. Yes I am going to beat you to a pulp when I next see you." I giggled and Alice rolled her eyes, "I tripped a girl up and she hurt her ankle, and I needed help taking her home. No no, it's fine, I've got her now. She says hi – say hi Bella." I said hi obediently, then Alice concentrated on the phone again, "What were you doing anyway. Nothing? I find that hard to believe." She sighed breezily, "Don't worry, I'll just find out later. Yes, her name is Bella." Alice's expression grew suspicious, "What's it to you? Nothing? Jeez, Edward, you are so mysterious at the moment. Yeah well, right back atcha, oh annoying brother of mine. Anyway, I'll be back later. Say hi to Jasper for me." It didn't escape my notice that she flushed a little as she said his name, "Just do it, Edward. Yes, I will say goodbye to Bella for you." She leaned over, "Bella, Edward says goodbye."

As she put the phone back to her ear, I registered finally what her brother's name was. Edward. I nearly collapsed again with shock. Was her brother the man I had been messaging with for the past week? Was the man who starred in all my dreams…her brother?

Fate certainly had a twisted sense of humour.

Alice snapped her phone shut and grinned at me, "I don't know what's up with him; I've always known he was a total freak. Unfortunately I have to live with my idiot brother and his roommate until I can find a new apartment, and I haven't found a potential roommate yet either."

I smiled, "If anything around me opens up, I'll give you a call."

"Thanks!"

We arrived at the house: my apartment that I shared with Angela was on the top floor. It was a typical English flat, with two floors, front windows that jutted out of the house, and a very grumpy old man living on the floor below us. I opened the door with my key and trooped up the stairs, aided by Alice who insisted upon it.

Angela was already home, staring absentmindedly at the wall as she chatted on the phone to her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. Alice looked around appraisingly as we entered the little flat. "Wow, this place is gorgeous!"

"Thanks."

I was still thinking about Edward, and Angela hadn't noticed we were in the room yet. Alice danced across the floor and sat on the sofa, crossing her legs under her just like I had done in the tube station. I went into the kitchen and had a drink of water, trying to calm myself. I couldn't stop the flashing images of 'Edward'…who I suspected was the bronze haired man I saw frequently at the station. But those were just suspicions.

I returned to the living room, and Ang was just getting off the phone. "Alright, Ben, I'll tell her. I love you too."

Alice grinned at her, and I introduced them, "Angela, Alice, Alice, Angela."

"Pleased to meet you!" Alice stuck out her hand and her eyes twinkled. Angela looked a little taken aback, but shook her hand all the same. Alice noticed me limping, "Oh, Bella, sit down! I'll go find some ice for that." She bustled out into the kitchen before I could say another word, Angela staring after her.

"Well…she's nice."

"Isn't she?"

Angela shrugged, "Anyway, Bells, what happened?"

"Same old, same old. Twisted my ankle because I fell over. It's nothing serious, but Alice is making a big deal out of it."

Angela laughed nervously along with me, her expression unnaturally serious. I knew that look, "Ang, what's up?"

She took a deep breath, "Bells…I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Erm…Ben's asked me to move in with him."

I gasped and hugged her, "Angela, that's fantastic! Congratulations!"

She hugged me back, "Thanks Bells." When I pulled back to look at her, she was biting her lip worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel so bad, Bells. I told Ben I would, but that means I'm leaving you here all alone…"

I shook my head, still smiling, "Don't feel bad, Ang! This is amazing, I'm so happy for you! I'll find a roommate, don't worry." My smile felt a little forced as I imagined being here alone, but I didn't let it show, for Angela's sake.

Angela brightened, "Really, Bella? You don't mind?"

"Not one bit. Like I said, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you! And Ben doesn't live that far away, so I can visit you all the time!"

I laughed, "Angela, Fulham is pretty far from here."

She shook her head, her ponytail swinging, "It's not that far…"

Alice came back in with the ice then, a strangely excited expression on her face. "Here you go, Bella."

"Thanks Alice." I smiled at her, and was gifted with a giant Alice grin back. Alice was certainly very lovable, I already felt as if I was going to be very good friends with her. We sat and chatted for a while, until Angela decided to go to bed. Alice stayed with me on the sofa, bouncing up and down.

"So, Bella, where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington, USA."

"The US of A? Awesome! I've been to New York…the shopping there is fantastic!" I'd gleaned from my earlier conversations with Alice that she really really really liked shopping. "Why did you move here?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, "Me, my brother and my dad all came here after my mother left…we figured a fresh start, you know. I've lived in London since I was 16."

"That explains why you don't sound too American."

"Yeah, it's kind of phased out. My dad has kept his accent though; he's refused to talk like a 'British person', as he calls it."

Alice giggled, "Me and my family have always lived here. You learn to love England, even though it rains all the time."

I nodded, "It's just like Forks, except more rainy."

Alice and I talked for hours, and I found myself thinking of her as my new best friend. Halfway through a conversation about which fruit was better: Apples or Pineapples (Alice said she couldn't see the difference since they were basically spelled the same anyway) I was suddenly struck with a crazy idea.

"Hey, Al, you know you said you're looking for an apartment?"

"What of it?"

"Well, Ang is moving out soon, to go and live with her boyfriend, so I'm going to have some room to spare."

Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh Bella, really?!"

I nodded, "Really."

She threw herself at me, hugging me round the waist, "Oh my god, thank you so much, Bella! I mean, I know we only known each other for, like…5 hours, but still! I'd love to!"

I patted her on the head, laughing. Alice stood up and was dancing around the room, clapping her hands excitedly, "This is going to be great! We're going to be best friends, Bella! And we can go shopping and watch movies and eat ice cream…I've never had a proper roommate before!"

"Where did you live before this?"

"Well, I've been living with my brother for a year, and I was in college before that. My roommates switched around a lot, so I didn't really get to know anyone that well, apart from one girl: Rosalie. She's lovely; I'll make sure you meet her sometime. Oh, and you HAVE to meet Jasper and I guess you can meet Edward too." She was talking so fast it was hard to keep up with her, "Oh, and we can all hang out together now! This is so totally awesome!"

She'd lost me at Edward. I was still wondering whether her brother was THE Edward, but I had been too shy to ask.

Alice sat down suddenly, pulling out her phone, "I have to call Edward and Jazzy!"

"Jazzy?"

For the first time, Alice didn't say anything. By the way she went red as I said his name, I could tell there was more to Jazzy than it seemed.

"He's my brother's roommate…he's really nice."

I raised a brow at her, and she huffed, "Ok, he's totally gorgeous, and I kind of have a teeny-weeny little crush on him. Don't you dare tell anyone!"

I crossed my heart, "Roommate's honour." I smiled to myself as she dialled in the number and put it on speakerphone.

"I want you to talk too," she explained.

A musical voice answered the phone, "Yes, Alice?"

I shivered involuntarily. Alice didn't notice and screamed, "Edward! Put it on speakerphone so we can talk to everyone!"

Edward sighed, "We?"

"Me and Bella!"

"You're still with her?" Another voice asked, and Alice's face softened.

"Yeah, I'm still with her. Bella and I are new best friends, aren't we Bella?"

I nodded and said quietly, "Yes."

The one I thought was Edward chuckled, "She doesn't sound too sure."

Alice scoffed, "Well we are. And you guys can clear my stuff out of your closets, because she's invited me to live with her!"

The other voice said, "Really, Al? You're leaving?"

Edward cut in, "That's great Al. Thank you for taking her in…Bella." The way he said my name was slightly questioning, and I couldn't help but blush. Thank god he couldn't see me.

"I…it's no problem."

Alice was looking at me strangely, and I ducked my head. She shrugged and turned back to the phone, "Anyway, I'll be coming over soon to pack up and stuff. You don't mind, do you Bella?"

"No…no, it's fine. I need to go on my computer and sleep anyway. Knowing Ang, she'll be moving out within the next two days, so bring your things round whenever." She nodded brightly at me then snapped the phone shut.

Alice's brother just managed to cry before it cut off, "Bye Bella!"

Alice gave me another hug before jumping up. "I have to go home now; I have so much to do! I'll come round tomorrow, Bella, ok? Thank you so much, I love you!"

I waved absentmindedly as she shut the door, then slumped back on the sofa, waiting for my heart to slow.

After a while, I felt for the little piece of paper in my pocket, then scrambled off the sofa and launched myself to the computer in the corner. I switched it on and waited impatiently for it to load, trying hard not to crush the paper in my hand. My computer finally flickered to life and I immediately switched on my messenger. I unfolded the paper and typed in the address, hitting the enter key slowly.

The computer beeped, and was added to my contacts.

* * *

**ooohoooohooooooo**

**ok, they're not meeting yet, no worries, so don't stop reading! at the mo bella is going to get to know him better...then BAM!**

**looolz**

**anyway, review review review! and i have 45 already! *screams!* for two chapters! I'm so happy, thankyou all my reviewers and college talk readers who took the time to come here and read this. and CT sequel is out now! so GO READ IT BWAHAHAH!**

**Love, ATO xxxxx  
**


	4. Hello, Mr DeadlyNightshade

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry I didn't update this yesterday, but my internet switched off just as i was pressing the 'add chapter' button. I was soooooooo mad! GRR#**

**But i'm here now, i hope this chapter doesn't sound too rushed...writing IM conversations is hard!**

**All the connections between them is a little confusing, so if you get confuzzled, don't hesitate to ask! I needed to read it like twice to make sure i'd gotten it all in.**

**Anyhoo**

**DISCLAIMER - I own their computers!**

**Read on, my brave hearted warriors!**

**

* * *

**

**Piano_man –** Bella!

I laughed, surprised that he had replied so quickly.

**Starsandswans – **Hey there, this is Edward, I presume?

**Piano_man –** Yes, this is he. How are you?

**Starsandswans –** I'm fine, thanks for asking. You?

**Piano_man** – I'm very happy I finally get to talk to you in person! Well…sort of.

I wondered if this Edward was actually Alice's brother. A little part of me wanted to ask him straight out, but something stopped me. Would he even tell me, if that was the case? The chance that he was Alice's brother was incredibly slim, so I decided not to mention it unless he did.

**Starsandswans –** Me too, actually, I've just been dying to find out who was insane enough to reply to my stupid messages on walls

**Piano_man –** are you calling me insane?

**Starsandswans –** maybe….

**Piano_man –** Hey! I resent that!

**Starsandswans –** Haha, don't worry, I'm insane too.

**Piano_man –** That makes sense. We can be crazy people together.

**Starsandswans –** Sounds good.

**Piano_man –** so, did you give my email address to any strange women, or did you spare me that suffering?

**Starsandswans –** I was thinking about it…did you give MY email address to any strange men?

**Piano_man –** I would never dishonour you in that way, Bella. Well…except for the guy I found on the corner of the street who I didn't know…if you get an email from someone asking for sandwiches…I know nothing about it. *shifty eyes*

I laughed heartily at this comment, plus his numerous evil smiley faces, earning me a shout of, "Shut up, Bella!" from Angela.

**Starsandswans - **So, my fellow crazy persona, would you mind telling me something about yourself?

**Piano_man –** I will if you will. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to get to know you, Bella. I really do.

I blushed red, glad I didn't own a webcam. My liking for Edward just kicked up a notch, even though I liked him a lot already. Was that strange? I was too exhilarated to know.

**Starsandswans –** Well, I'm 24, my name is Bella (I'm leaving my last name open to your imagination) and I work in a newspaper as a columnist. I have a brother, and a father, and we all moved here from Forks, Washington, USA 8 years ago. Anything else?

**Piano_man –** That is not enough by far, but I'll weasel more out of you somehow.

My smile grew; was he actually interested in me?

**Piano_man –** Anyway, just so you'll tell me more, I'll gift you with a little insight on myself

**Starsandswans –** I feel so special!

**Piano_man –** You should! Ok, my name is Edward (which you've already guessed, I'll bet), my last name is open to YOUR imagination…

**Starsandswans –** Deadly Nightshade.

**Piano_man –** What?

**Starsandswans –** That's your new last name. Edward Deadly-Nightshade.

**Piano_man –** Why 'Deadly-Nightshade'?

**Starsandswans –** Because your mother was Deadly and your father was…

**Piano_man –** I meant, why did you come up with that?!

**Starsandswans –** I don't know…the first thing that came to me.

I bit my lip, hoping he didn't think I was a total freak.

**Piano_man –** Right, then you are Bella Von-Cuddleypoops.

**Starsandswans –** Ok, that is way worse than Deadly-Nightshade

**Piano_man –** Hey, that's the rules of the game, I choose your last name, and you choose mine. Or are you not game?

**Starsandswans –** Hey, I'm game! Anyway, carry on telling me about yourself, s'il vous plait.

**Piano_man –** Oh, you speak French! Trés bien!

**Starsandswans –** Don't try to distract me!

**Piano_man –** And my plan was working perfectly! Ok, fine. I'm 26; I have two sisters, Rosalie and…Mary. **(a/n did y'all catch that?)**

I felt bitterly disappointed when he said this; he wasn't Alice's brother. Why did that make me feel so sad?

**Edward's POV**

Why did I write that?

I stared at the screen…why the heck did I say Alice was called Mary?

If this was Alice's Bella (which I sincerely hoped it was), then she would pick up on the Mary comment.

**Starsandswans** – that's nice; I've always wished I could have a sister.

Oh, maybe not then. I shook off the disappointment, too interested in Bella to dwell on it.

**Piano_man – **no you don't, they're both terrors.

**Starsandswans – **Not as bad as Emmett; he's terrible!

Emmett…didn't I know an Emmett? Emmett Swan? What did Alice say her Bella's last name was…? I didn't think she had told me – I was going to have to go talk to her sometime very soon.

**Piano_man – **Trust me, Alice is worse than any other sibling could ever be.

**Starsandswans – **Alice? Your sister's name is Alice?

Damn!

**Bella's POV**

**Piano_man – **Trust me, Alice is worse than any other sibling could ever be.

Alice?!

I gasped with shock and typed furiously, my fingers shaking.

**Starsandswans – **Alice? Your sister's name is Alice?

**Piano_man **- …well, Mary Alice, to be exact.

Mary Alice Cullen…that was Alice's name! Edward Cullen…that last name, it seemed perfect for him. This was almost too coincidental.

**Piano_man – **Why do you ask?

Ok, Bella, play it cool.

**Starsandswans – **No reason…just my roommate has the same name, is all.

Had I given too much away? I didn't want to freak him out…but I desperately wanted to know if he was Alice's brother.

**Piano_man – **Oh. What a coincidence.

**Starsandswans – **Yeah…I guess it is.

This was almost too infuriating!

Edward Deadly-Nightshade/Cullen struck up another conversation after a while, and I was immediately caught up in it. Whoever and whichever this Edward was, I found him amazingly interesting, funny, and we had so much in common it was slightly scary. The conversation about our 'coincidental circumstances' didn't come up again, and I wondered whether he was doing it deliberately.

It was ridiculous to think that, I decided; how could I even begin to guess who he was just because we knew people with the same names. He probably hadn't even noticed, or maybe it just didn't mean anything to him.

We talked for hours on end, and I found myself liking him more and more. When I looked back at the clock, it was 1 am.

**Starsandswans –** Oh my gosh, look at the time!

**Piano_man –** Wow, it is late, isn't it?

**Starsandswans –** I'll say. I have work tomorrow!

**Piano_man –** Do you? Tomorrow is Saturday…

**Starsandswans –** I do have work! I have to help Alice move in and Angela move out. It's all happening very quickly, you see, I just need to sign some papers and then we'll be done.

**Piano_man –** Well, good luck with that, I'd offer you my assistance, but unfortunately it's hard to help lift things over cyberspace.

**Starsandswans –** Don't worry, you can just by me a cookie or a…NEW PEN instead.

**Piano_man –** On it! Night, Bella.

**Starsandswans –** See you, Edward.

**Piano_man –** Sweet dreams. I hope to talk to you soon x

**Piano_man** has logged off.

I sat back in my chair and ran my hand through my hair. My head was so full of random thoughts it was making me dizzy, and after shutting down the computer I went and lay on my bed, my head stuffed into the pillow.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew I was starting to fall for Edward whatever-his-last-name-was. The fact that it was actually quite likely that he was Alice's brother made me even more confused than before. What was I going to do?

Of two things, though, I was absolutely certain.

1 – Yes, fate definitely had a twisted sense of humour. Thanks a lot, fate.

2 – I was going to meet Edward, no matter what.

But the real question was: which Edward should I meet? Or were they one and the same?

**Edward's POV**

Bella had certainly left me confused; I had no idea who she was. At first I had thought she was just a stranger, a stranger who I was very interested in.

But now, it seemed, she could be Alice's new roommate…our situation was definitely too coincidental. All our connections had to mean something.

My sister was called Mary Alice…she was moving in with a Mary Alice, and Alice had told me her new friend was named Bella. I knew Emmett Swan, and he had a sister, and a father, just like her. And Bella had said her brother was named Emmett.

Was her name Bella Swan? Or was she just Bella von Cuddleypoops – a girl who was completely unconnected to anyone I knew?

It still seemed highly unlikely.

By the time I fell asleep, I was sure of three things.

1 – I needed to talk to Alice and/or Emmett

2 – Meeting this Bella was a necessity…I didn't know what it was, but I liked her. A lot. Was I falling for her?

3 – I owed Bella a new pen.

Well, at least one of those could be accomplished

* * *

**ooooooooo**

**are you all getting it....it's all too (insert another word for coincidental here)**

**Review, oh my lovely readers!**

**Love, ATO Xxxxxx  
**


	5. Snow Wars!

**Huzzah, it is done!**

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing...but I do own my lovely chocolate cupcakes. YUM!**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"Eddie boy!" Emmett's booming voice echoed around the apartment, and I winced.

Jasper cried, "Emmett, no!" before there was a loud crashing sound and Emmett said,

"Oops! Sorry Jazz, was that your head?"

I sighed and turned back to my laptop,

**Piano_man – **Sorry Bella, I have to go, my friend just arrived and I think he might've killed my roommate.

**Starsandswans – **Haha, that's ok. I'd better go check on Alice, she's been strangely quiet for the past…5 minutes. I think she's planning on dragging me outside today.

**Piano_man – **Talk to you later x

**Starsandswans – **Bye. Remember my pen!

**Starsandswans **has logged off.

Bella and I had become even closer friends, and I was sure that I liked her…a lot. And I was still unsure as to who she was: that sneaking suspicion that she was more closely connected to my sister than I thought still nagged at the back of my head, and I was still yet to call Alice and see if I could meet this 'Bella'.

I pushed my chair out and stood up, making for the door. I opened it and was immediately hit in the face with a snowball. "What the…?"

The whole apartment was full of snow; Jasper was glaring at Emmett, his hair completely drenched in wet slush, and Emmett was grinning wildly, looking very proud of himself. "Sorry Edward," Rosalie, his girlfriend, peeked out from behind him, "I couldn't stop him."

"Where did all this snow come from?!"

"Erm, duh, dude. Outside! Look!" Emmett dragged me to the window and threw the curtain aside. The whole of Clapham common (we lived just across the road from it) was covered in white, glimmering snow that looked practically untouched, apart from a few footprints.

"Wow…"

"I know!"

Emmett started dancing around the room, until Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and said, "Emmett, behave!"

"Sorry Rosie."

"Dude, you're whipped!" Jasper was laughing and Emmett shot him a glare.

"Oh, yeah, this coming from the person who can't get more than an 'H…h…hey Alice' out of his mouth whenever a certain PIXIE is here." Jasper paled and Emmett grinned evilly, "Yes, my dear Jazzy…we all notice. Even Edward."

I nodded serenely when Jasper glanced at me, looking unnaturally terrified, then shrugged, "Hey, if you like my sister, that's alright with me, just don't date her. You can just watch her from afar…"

Emmett yelled, "Ouch, hoovered! Oh yeah!" and put his hand up for a high five.

"No way am I 'high fiving' you, Emmett. Not until you clean up all this snow."

"I'll just high five my dearest Rosalie then. Rosie! High five!"

"No."

"Darn…"

"Do you think we should call Alice and see if she…?" Jasper caught our expressions and grumbled, "Ok, I guess that's a no."

I shook my head slowly…this was the perfect opportunity to find out if my suspicions were correct. "No, Jasper…you can call Alice and see if she wants to come out in the snow with us."

"Really?"

"Why not? One evil pixie more can't hurt."

Jasper's face brightened; it hadn't escaped my notice that he only smiled like that when Alice was near or someone was talking about Alice. He opened his phone and said, "Hey Alice! I was…ok well, WE were wondering whether you and…Bella, is it…would like to come out in the snow with us?"

There was a high pitched squealing and Jasper laughed, "Ok then, good. We'll meet you out there in about half an hour, ok? Alright, see you Alice." He snapped the phone shut and smiled, "Done!"

As we clattered down the stairs and Emmett was pulling on his gloves, I asked Rosalie, "So, how long's it been like this?"

She shrugged, "Emmett pulled me out of bed this morning to see it; I think it snowed overnight. All the roads and schools are closed, so we're all pretty much snowed in."

"Isn't it awesome?!" Emmett added, his cheeks already red with excitement.

"Best day of my life," Jasper agreed sarcastically.

"Party pooper."

When we got outside Emmett was nearly run over by a car as he rushed across the road, and we all eventually made it onto the common. Emmett ran in front, pulling a laughing Rosalie with him, whilst Jasper and I trudged behind, Jasper surreptitiously searching for Alice.

Two girls appeared on the far side of the common. I watched them in interest; one appeared to be being dragged by the other. The other girl was very short, very thin, and had spiky hair. The dragged one had long brown hair, which was already full of white snow.

I stopped still and just stared; she was beautiful. Her hair was long and curly, flying around as she laughed and ducked snowballs from the smaller girl. She looked like she was dancing across the snow, and I caught a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were large and brown, and her skin was creamy white.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life, and I felt that I recognised her from somewhere.

Jasper whispered, "Jeez," from beside me. I turned to look at him, but he was staring at the spiky haired girl, a weird look in his eyes. I gasped as I realised…I knew that pixie haired little monster!

"Bella!" Emmett yelled, at the same time I cried, "Alice!" and he let go of Rosalie to charge across the snow towards the dark haired girl.

"Emmett?" She let go of Alice's hand and turned, her hair swinging round, her mouth twisted up into a surprised smile. Emmett ran straight into her, rugby tackling her to the ground whilst Alice began to laugh.

"Hey Bella!" he shouted, before smashing snow into her face. She squealed and kicked at him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Emmett, get off! I can't breathe, you idiot!"

Alice straightened up and grinned, "Hey Edward! Jasper!" She shot over and jumped on him, giving him a huge hug. "Hey Jazzy!"

She was the only one allowed to call him that, "Hey Al," he said softly.

I crossed my arms and glared at Alice, "What, I don't get a hug too?"

"Hey Edward!" she squealed, and hugged me tightly too. Bella was up by this point, and she and Emmett were having a furious snowball fight.

"Emmett, what did mum say?! You don't attack your sister…especially when your sister is very prone to HATING SNOW!"

"How can you hate snow?!"

"I'm just insane, Emmett, yes, I know, but still!"

"Take that!"

"DIE EMMETT SWAN!" They continued pelting snowballs at each other, and all four of us were in hysterics. Bella didn't seem to have realised that we were there, and Emmett chased her straight towards me.

Everyone else ran for it as they ran full speed towards us, but I was too transfixed to move. Bella was laughing, and before I knew it, she tripped, straight into my arms, knocking me down too. We fell together, the snow crunching as I hit it, Bella right on top of me.

It was then that it really hit me. This was THE Bella…I was completely sure of it. The brown hair…the obvious relationship with Emmett…this was her!

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" I knew that voice.

"Emmett?" I turned to see my only brother pelting full speed towards me. I barely had time to shriek before he knocked me down, Alice laughing her head off a few feet away.

"Hey Bella!" He grinned and wiped snow all over my face.

"Emmett, get off! I can't breathe, you idiot!" I squirmed, laughing as Emmett rolled off me to gather more snow.

"Haha, Bella!" He held up three large snowballs, and I backed away slowly.

"Emmett, don't you dare…" He chucked two and I dodged them, then ran for it, hiding behind a tree. A large piece of ice fell off one of the branches, and I picked it up, chuckling evilly to myself. Just as Emmett rounded the corner I threw it straight at his head; it broke into three pieces and Emmett fell, looking dazed.

I ran into the middle of the common, and I spotted four other people watching us, but I didn't pay much attention to then. I gathered more snow and shouted at Emmett, "Emmett, what did mum say?! You don't attack your sister…especially when your sister is prone to HATING SNOW!"

Emmett jumped up, "How can you hate snow?!"

I ducked a snowball and chucked one back, "I'm just insane, Emmett, yes, I know, but still!"

"Take that!"

"DIE EMMETT SWAN!" I furiously attacked him with snowballs, unaware of the four people laughing their heads of at us as we fought. When I ran out of snow I screamed and turned away, running as fast as I could as Emmett steamed after me. Alice and the two others ran for it, but one stayed. I barely had time to look at his face as I glanced back; judging whether I could get home without Emmett catching me…and then my natural clumsiness took over.

I tripped over a piece of ice and fell straight into the man in front of me; his arms wrapped around me as we both tumbled towards the ground. We hit the snow with a crunch, and I slowly opened my eyes, breathing heavily, too dizzy to think straight.

The man chuckled underneath me, and I looked down at him for the first time. What I saw would've made me stumble if I hadn't already fallen. This guy was the most handsome man I had ever seen. His green eyes twinkled and his bronze hair glinted in the light reflected off the snow. He was laughing, his smile desperately dazzling, and his emerald eyes reflected my shocked face.

I realised I was lying on top of him, his arms wrapped around me tightly, and I blushed furiously. I twisted off him, but he didn't let go, so we ended up on the ground, facing each other, both of us wonderfully close.

As I looked up at his laughing face, it hit me. I knew exactly who this guy was…I'd dreamt about this face every night for weeks on end. "Edward…" I whispered to myself, and he abruptly stopped laughing.

"What was that?" he asked, and neither of us moved from our position as we stared at each other.

"Erm…nothing?" I attempted a weak smile, and Edward pushed a little of my wet hair out of my face, smiling down at me.

"Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you." I couldn't help a nervous laugh as he twisted one hand into the small space between us and grasped my fingers gently.

"Bella Swan," I stuttered back, aware of nothing but the feeling of his fingers on mine. Our hands had somehow intertwined themselves, and we were both silent, just looking at each other, my expression mirroring his. My heart picked up and beat erratically, and I was finding it hard to breathe.

I couldn't believe this was THE Edward…the guy I had a serious crush on. Well, more than that, now that I had seen him. He was perfect – and I already knew him so well. If only he knew who I was, and I doubted he did. He wouldn't guess that the girl he talked to so often over instant messaging was me.

"Bella?" Alice's face appeared above Edward, "What are you doing? Edward?"

He pulled his eyes away from mine and let go of my hand, "Hey Alice…I was just…erm…helping Bella." He smiled at me and stood up, holding out his hand to me. I took it and let him pull me up; again stumbling into him as I did so. Alice giggled as Edward swiftly put an arm around my waist to stop me from falling again.

"So, Bella…I guess you've met Edward then."

I groaned inwardly at the tone of her voice, knowing what was coming, then forced a smile, "Yeah." I turned to Edward and smiled apologetically, "Sorry I ran into you…I'm clumsy like that."

"I didn't mind at all." Edward smiled crookedly, his eyes twinkling and I swore my heart stopped for a second, then picked up double-time.

"I…erm…" I was locked in his eyes, and unable to move. I wished he would look away, but he just continued to stare at me. Alice cleared her throat, and he released me, glancing over at Alice with a slightly irritated expression on his face.

"Yes?"

She giggled, "You can let go of Bella now, Edward. Oh, and her brother's coming, and he doesn't look happy." Sure enough, I looked behind me to see Emmett charging across the snow, two snowballs in his massive hands, his face murderous.

"Let go of my sister, Edward!"

"Emmett!" I shouted, clenching my fists furiously, but Edward just laughed and yelled back:

"You'll have to catch us first!" With that he picked me up with both hands and slung me onto his back, running away from Emmett with me clinging on tightly.

"Are you planning on dying today," I laughed into his ear, "my brother can get pretty angry when it comes to someone kidnapping me."

"Well, I'd better not let him catch me," he said, grinning at me again, "I can run fast."

Emmett was still running after us, shouting abuse at Edward, to which he just laughed and said to me as he ran, "You know, I can't imagine you two being siblings. Emmett's just too…insane to be your brother."

"Well, I always thought he was adopted…" We laughed together and I swung one of my arms out, catching some snow off a tree and forming it into a ball.

"Think fast!" I threw it at Emmett's head; it was right on target, hitting him right in the face, spraying snow all over his eyes.

"Ahh! It burns!"

I laughed and whooped, ignoring all the snowmen-makers' faces as they watched us flee from Emmett's wrath. Edward neatly dodged all the grit-balls Emmett threw at us, all the time shouting gleefully at him. I could see Alice and two blondes walking slowly behind; Alice was holding the blonde guy's hand, so I figured that was Jasper.

I overbalanced as I leaned over for another snowball, and I began to slip off Edward's back. I fell over to the side, and Edward overbalanced too, sending us both to the ground for the second time that day; only this time, he was on top of me.

We both collapsed laughing, covered in snow, and I rested my head against the ground, laughing so hard I teared up. Edward flicked some snow at me, resting on his elbows, "Remind me never to try and steal you again; you are too accident prone. I've never fallen over this often in my life!"

I giggled, "Well, it was your fault, Edward Deadly-Nightshade." I don't know what possessed me to say it, but Edward stopped laughing as soon as I did. _Shit_, I thought to myself, _ok, how to undo it, how to undo it…_

His soft voice interrupted my mental beatings, "I suppose it was, Bella Von-Cuddleypoops."

* * *

**I told you i'd get this up soon!**

**Thankyou for not murdering me because i took so long to update this, my readers! And thankyou for all the reviews 90 for 4 chapters! that works out at like...21.25 for each! YAAY!**

**annyhooo, review guys, tell me what you think!**

**Love, ATO X  
**


	6. Sometimes Fiancée?

**Sorry this has taken so long! I've had it written for a while, but my internet turned off so i couldn't do it yesterday. **

**Hope you enjoy this! And thankyou for all your reviews, it's so great to see that you all like this story!**

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN THE BLACK MARKER PENS...but nothing else :(**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"I suppose it was, Bella Von-Cuddleypoops."

He knew me.

I was one part shocked…and three parts undeniably ecstatic that he knew it was me. I hadn't wanted to live with the knowledge that he was the guy I had practically fallen for but he had no idea who I was.

My breathing hitched as Edward whispered, "You're Bella…" He was so close.

I was locked in his intense green eyes; they held me tight, and I didn't even want to move. My phone buzzed in my back pocket, but I ignored it.

"EDWARD!" My brother yelled from above us; I was surprised by how close he actually was. Edward was suddenly tugged off of me by a raging Emmett, and I tried not to be desperately disappointed. Edward and Emmett immediately started arguing, Edward all the time shooting unhappy glances at me, and my phone was still buzzing furiously in my pocket. I sighed, turned away reluctantly, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Bella, baby!" Mike.

"Oh, hello Mike."

"I was just wondering how you were doing, babe, and whether you wanted to come out in the snow with me? I haven't seen you in weeks?"

I hadn't had the guts to break up with Mike, even though I'd promised Angela I would weeks ago. Alice found it funny and enjoyed teasing him whenever he forced his way into our apartment. Needless to say, he'd tried several times to get me alone in my room, and Alice had always only just saved me. She loved watching me suffer.

"I saw you yesterday, Mike," I answered testily.

"Well, there's no reason not to see me again!"

I sighed, "I'm already out with some friends." Edward and Emmett had stopped yelling and Emmett was muttering profanities whilst Rosalie rubbed his back soothingly. I couldn't see Edward, and Alice and Jasper were chatting by a tree.

"Great, I'll come out too! Where are you? Clapham common, right?"

"Mike, there's really no need to-"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes! Bye, babe!" I resisted the urge to chuck my phone on the ground and stomp on it, "Stupid…Mike…why can't he just piss off?!"

I wished he would stop calling me 'babe'.

"Bella, why are you glaring at your phone?" Alice called over.

"Mike."

"Oooo, is he coming?!"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"It's not yay!" I threw my arms up in the air and sat down on the snow, playing with it, wondering if I would be able to knock Mike out with a piece of ice. And everyone called me non-violent.

"Who's Mike?" Edward asked softly from next to me; I started and looked round to find Edward sitting down on the snow beside me, leaning on his hands and looking strangely pained.

I twisted round to face him, blocking out the others and crossing my legs, "You remember that guy I told you about? The really annoying one?"

Edward scrunched up his face as he tried to remember that conversation. "The one who wouldn't leave you alone and kept trying to get you to…'be' with him?"

I laughed slightly at the implied meaning and nodded, "That one. Mike."

"And he's coming here?"

"Yup."

"And you don't like him?"

"No…" I wondered where this was going.

"Oh, ok. Well that's good."

That's good? "How so?"

"I can throw snow at him for you."

"You'll do no such thing!" I laughed and poked his arm, "If anything, I'll do it."

"Man. I hate that kid. He's so annoying!"

"Why because you can't throw snow at him?" Edward stuck his tongue out at me, "He can't be as bad as Tanya," I reasoned. I'd heard about her, and I absolutely hated her guts. From what Edward had told me about her, she was a clingy slut who didn't know the difference between date and rape.

"I'll bet he is." From the look on his face, Edward didn't like Mike much either. I smiled to myself, hoping I knew the reason why.

"You know, I never understood why you don't like Mike." I tilted my head and smirked at him; he smirked back at me.

"Why don't you like Tanya?"

"She's annoying," I answered shortly, not wanting to divulge the real reason for my dislike of Tanya. I blushed as Edward raised a brow, obviously not believing me.

"Well, you think Mike's annoying too, don't you?"

"Yes…" he had me confused again.

"I'd have to agree with you there…that was what I was saying all along." He grinned at me, "I've run rings round you logically."

I sighed, "Must you ALWAYS say that?"

"Yes, I believe I must. It's only true, my dearest Bella Von-Cuddleypoops."

I laughed, "You can't call me that anymore, my name is Bella SWAN."

"You'll always be Bella Von-Cuddleypoops to me."

"Well, isn't that reassuring."

I loved how we could converse so easily once we got into the swing of it; there was no awkwardness there at all, even though we'd both only just found out who the other was. I could even swear he was congenially flirting with me. It was as if we'd bypassed all that already and were best friends. If I didn't love him now, I was going to soon, I decided as I laughed with him.

Edward ruffled my hair, "Well, I think Bella Von-Cuddleypoops is a beautiful name."

"You're biased, that's what it is."

"You know…I guess I could be…just a little bit." Edward leaned in a little closer and tucked a bit of flyaway hair behind my ear, and I was lost in his eyes again.

"Erm…Bella?" Alice called to me nervously, and I dragged myself out of Edward's gaze to see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all watching us, similar looks of confusion on their faces

"Do you guys…know each other, or something?" Rosalie asked.

Edward and I looked at each other, then he whispered, "Is it vital information?"

"I don't know, I guess we could tell." Edward stood up and held out his hand to me, pulling me up off the ground. I cleared my throat, "Edward and I kind of know each other from…the internet."

"THE INTERNET?!!?"

"Yes, Emmett, it's that thing on the computer that lets you go on facebook, remember?"

"I know what the Internet is, Edward, but that doesn't explain why you're flirting with my _sister_!"

"Anyway," Edward continued quickly, his face a little red, "to cut a long story short, Bella and I have been talking over MSN for the past few weeks, and that's how we know each other. Isn't it, Bella?" He still had my hand and he squeezed it; I blushed and momentarily forgot how to speak.

"Yeah."

"I want to hear the long version!" Alice squeaked, and Rosalie and Jasper laughed. Edward and I were still watching each other, and Emmett looked murderous.

"Bella!"

I groaned and turned – still holding Edward's hand – to face a flushed Mike, who looked out of breath from running. "Bella! Hey, babe!"

"Hi, Mike." I tried to force a smile, and he grinned back.

"Look what I got, babe!" He withdrew a giant snowball and aimed it for my head; it looked a little too gravelly for my liking.

"Mike!" He threw it, from only few metres away as he ran, and it might've killed me (in my opinion) if Edward hadn't ducked, yanking me down with him. The snowball hit an innocent bystander making a snowman behind me.

"Oi!"

Mike shrugged, ignoring the man's shouts. He looked down at me on the ground and held out his hand, "You shouldnt've ducked, babe. Now looked what happened!"

"Sure, that was MY fault," I growled, ignoring his hand and standing up shakily with Edward's assistance. He released me as Mike glared at him then slimed closer to me.

"Can I get a proper hello then, babe?"

I twisted my head quickly as Mike moved forward, so he kissed my cheek instead of my lips. I'd been strenuously avoiding letting Mike kiss me in any way, shape, or form, and I forced a smile as he pulled back, "Hello?"

"Hmm," Mike pouted a little.

"Burn! He just got hoovered!" I heard Alice whisper-giggle to Rosalie; Mike reddened and Edward chuckled.

"So who's this?" Mike asked, standing up a little taller as he stared at Edward.

"Edward Cullen," Edward answered for me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek, "Bella's friend and sometimes fiancée." He threw me a wink and I giggled as I remembered that conversation. I had been complaining about Mike and Edward had asked if he was planning a wedding yet. I had groaned at the idea and Edward offered to be my fiancée instead of Mike. Needless to say, I had liked that idea a lot.

"Sometimes fiancée?" Mike was looking suitably confused; I bit my lip and hid my face in Edward's chest, trying hard not to burst into hysterical laughter. Mike didn't deserve it.

"Yes, sometimes fiancée," Edward answered seriously. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all fighting to stay quiet as Mike stared at Edward.

"Bella? What's going on? He's your fiancée?"

"_Sometimes _fiancée," I corrected. Emmett had gone red with trying not to laugh.

Mike gaped at me, "What? I mean…you're seeing someone else?"

"Erm…"

"Fine then!" Mike sudden change of mood surprised me, and I stopped laughing and stood up straight. "Fine!" Mike shouted again, "You obviously don't care about me, so I'm leaving. Have a nice life, Bella!" With that he flounced away, attempting – I supposed – a dramatic exit.

It would have been if two 15 year olds hadn't pelted him with snowballs as he crossed the road.

Everyone had stopped laughing and were staring at me with identical expressions of confusion on their faces. "What…just happened?" Alice asked; Rosalie was staring curiously after Mike.

"Jeez, what movie does that guy think he's in?"

**Monday**

The next morning it was a rush to get to work on time; I'd been basically up all night talking to Edward on the computer. Already he had cemented himself firmly into my life - Alice and I had plans to see him, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper tonight for a 'game night', as Alice hyperactively screamed at me as I ran out of the house.

I walked down the steps into the station and stood on the platform, shifting my weight from right to left as I fiddled with the strap on my bag. Over the span of the weekend my life seemed to have become a lot more interesting.

The advert for the National Ballet caught my eye again as I sat on my usual seat, watching as everyone else jostled each other for the best place to jump onto the train. I picked up the ripped corner, just planning to read over again mine and Edward's conversations, when a new message caught my eye.

_Bella,_

_It was nice meeting you on Sunday_

_Apparently I owe you this...see you tonight!_

_Love, Edward x_

A new pen, precisely like my old one, was stuck under it.

I pulled it off the wall and sat back, closing my eyes and sighing deeply, trying to calm my newly racing heart. I couldn't even believe Edward had gone to all the trouble to get me this; I knew my black marker was nearly one of a kind. It was pretty hard to get them.

In my eyes, I didn't think I could find a better guy than him. And he was slowly pulling me in, wrapping me up so tight that I didn't think I would ever be able to escape. Not that I would want to, but I didn't think a guy like him would ever go for a girl like me. I was just too...average.

Fate certainly was cruel, there was no doubting that.

* * *

**Ah fate....you strike again!**

**So, what do you think? xxx**

**Love, ATO X  
**


	7. Mr and Mrs Cullen

**Alright everyone, just a heads up...this one is long!**

**But i think it's probably my favourite chapter so far...I don't know what I did, but it seems different from the others. I actually felt so nervous while writing it, like...feeling what bella felt. It was weird.**

**Anyhoo! I hope you enjoy! I shall speak to you more at le end x**

**DISCLAIMER - I do NOT own anything.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Hi Bella!" Angela called as I half-skipped into the room, sliding into my chair with a happy grin on my face. Angela giggled, "Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

"No reason," I answered, my fingers still clutching the black marker pen tightly, "I just had a…good weekend."

Angela raised a brow, "A _good _weekend? This wouldn't involve meeting someone, would it?"

"Now, why would you come to that conclusion? I could have just had a nice time with Alice."

Angela laughed, "Bella, no weekend is so 'good' that you come into work practically radiating happiness unless there's a man involved. So," she steepled her fingers and fixed me with her eyes, "tell me all."

I'd already spent the whole evening yesterday avoiding Alice's questions about Edward, so I was particularly keen on going through the whole process again, "Ang, we'll have a movie night soon, and I'll tell you about him then, ok?"

Angela nodded, "Well, at least we know it's a him." I rolled my eyes as she turned back to her computer, smiling widely.

That morning progressed as it always did: Angela and I talking quietly every now and again whilst we worked. Unlike others who worked in the magazine, who talked loudly and did no work at all unless the boss came in, me and Angela were both quiet people - so we talked when we needed to - but other than that we did our work, which both of us enjoyed.

"So, how's living with Ben going?" I asked, smiling at how Angela's face lit up when I said it

"Oh, Bella, it's going so well! I love living with Ben!" she bit her lip and glanced at me, "Are you doing ok, Bella? I mean, I know I really left in a hurry, and all, and you didn't know Alice that well…"

I waved her off, "It's going great too, Ang. She's completely different from you, but I still like living with her. Alice is…a very good friend, to say the least."

Angela smiled, "I'm glad." She looked at her watch, "Oh, Bells, it's 1. Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sounds good." I pushed back my chair and saved my work, shutting down my computer before I left. I always made sure to keep my work private; I didn't want people reading it whilst I was away. Angela and I signed ourselves out, as we always did, every day at 1, then made out way down the embankment, arm in arm.

"So, where shall we go today?"

I twisted my mouth to the side as I thought, "Well, we could go to Starbucks and live off frappaccinos and nothing else, we could go to Pret, or we could go to McDonalds."

"Well, I think we've had enough McDonalds since last week," we both laughed , "Pret sounds good, we haven't been there in a while."

"Alright, then." The nearest Pret was pretty close, so it only took five minutes to get there. I always enjoyed our walk to get lunch; the embankment was a lovely place to be in the middle of winter, especially as there was still quite a lot of snow around. As I looked across the river, a large, grey building caught my eye. St. Thomas' Hospital.

That was where Edward worked. I watched it as we walked, completely absorbed by the fact that Edward could be in there. I wondered what job he had – was he a doctor, or some sort of technician?

"Erm…Bella? Why are you staring at the hospital?"

"What?" I tore my gaze away from the building and bit my lip, wondering what explanation there could be for staring at a completely normal, interesting grey structure. "I'm…interested in architecture?"

"Come off it, we pass St Thomas' every day on the way to lunch. Were you daydreaming again?"

"Oh…yeah, daydreaming," I laughed nervously, "you know me." Angela narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but didn't say anything. She pushed open the door of the Pret and we both hurried in, glad of the warmth. "Are we staying in?"

Angela shivered, "I don't want to go back outside for at least an hour." We picked out our lunches, paid for them, then sat at our favourite table; a pair of comfy chairs right by the window, with a little coffee table in between. I crossed my legs underneath me and opened my sandwich, staring out of the window as I watched people walk by.

A flash of messy, bronze hair caught my eye, and I froze, my sandwich still in my hands.

Ok fate, now you're just getting ridiculous!

**Edward's POV**

I checked my watch, and was relieved to see that I was now officially on my lunch break. "Alright, Mrs Jikalsy," I said, smiling at the old woman lying in the hospital bed opposite me, "I have to go now, but I'll be back in about an hour, ok?"

She nodded mutely, her frail hand waving a slight goodbye as I left the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I turned away and sighed, running my hand through my hair as I strode away from the ward to the doctor's lounge. My field of work was tiring in more ways than one; sometimes we were forced to sit and smile as people, like Mrs Jikalsy, just slowly slipped away, with nowhere else to go but here. I did enjoy being a doctor, but sometimes I needed to get away.

I took off my coat, threw it in my locker and tapped one of my better friends on the shoulder, "Hey, Jack, I'm off now, so get up and go before you get a warning again."

"What? Oh, thanks Edward." Jack stirred and stood up sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he pulled his coat on again.

"Could you check on Lily for me? Just make sure she and her parents are doing ok." I had a variety of patients around the hospital who I took care of, but mostly I worked with the elderly and children. I had always loved children, so it did make my job more enjoyable when one I was looking after got better and went home with their parents.

"Sure thing," Jack nodded and grinned as I picked up my jacket and made my way out of the hospital, ignoring the various looks and smiles nurses shot at me as I went. Apparently, according to Jack, I was the 'catch' of the hospital, which, needless to say, meant that I was constantly bombarded with offers from various nurses and doctors. The fact that I was single didn't make it any easier for me.

What was unnerving was that everyone seemed to know I was single, even though I didn't talk about my private life with anyone other than my good friends. Maybe Emmett had got to them.

Though, I thought as I walked down the embankment, I wasn't really planning on being single much longer.

Bella had occupied my thoughts ever since that first moment, that first time I'd seen her on the platform, sellotape and black marker pen in hand. She really was the most beautiful creature; I loved everything about her. She always surprised me with the way she thought – I would ask her something, and her reply would always be different to what I expected her to say. Already I missed her, and the end of the day couldn't come any quicker.

If she didn't have Mike, I would have definitely asked her on a date by now; I wasn't usually one to hang around and stall when I knew I liked someone. And I did like Bella, more than I'd ever liked anyone. She had quickly become my best friend, and I could safely say that, even though I had only known her for a few weeks, I was definitely falling for her.

But she did have Mike, and that made me hesitate – I knew she didn't like him, but what if she didn't like me either?

But, then again, as Jasper said to me quietly when Bella and Alice said goodbye: You never know until you try.

Still, I was going to have to wait a little longer.

I sighed to myself as I pushed open the door of my favourite restaurant, sliding in and shivering as I realised how cold it was outside. The café was filled with people, all talking and bustling loudly, and I quickly glanced around looking for a seat which I could claim before I went and bought my lunch.

Two girls were sitting by the window; I saw them most days, but up until now I never paid much attention to them. But today, something was different. The light haired girl, who was tall with big blue eyes, was staring at me, a wide grin on her face. I looked back at her, raising my brows in question and she laughed, whispering something to her friend. Her friend had long, mahogany hair, which I recognised at once.

"Bella?"

**Bella's POV**

"Bella…do you know him?"

I nodded, trying to hid my blush, "Stop staring at him!"

"What? He's staring back!" Angela glanced up again and giggled, "Bella, he's gorgeous!"

"Bella?" Edward's musical voice questioned from behind me, and I turned, unable to keep a wide grin from spreading across my face.

"Edward!" I shushed Angela, who was still giggling, and jumped up quickly. "Hey, how are you?"

He smiled, "Good, I'm on my lunch break."

"Oh yeah, us too," I gestured towards Angela, who waved, "Oh, Edward, this is Angela. Angela, Edward. She's my old roommate."

Edward held out his hand, "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too…" Angela shook his hand and smiled, a little too Alice-like for my liking. "I take it you know Bella?"

"Yes, we've been friends for a while now."

"A while now? It's a wonder I haven't heard about you yet," Angela threw a wink at me and I resisted the urge to slap myself on the forehead.

"A wonder indeed. Anyway, I only have an hour for lunch, so I'd better get going."

"Well, you can sit with us, I mean, if you want."

Edward smiled at Angela, "That's very nice of you, I'll be glad to." He left to stand by the sandwiches, and I buried my face in my hands.

Angela was still watching Edward, "I'm impressed, Bells, he really is magnificent."

"Since when did we start calling people 'magnificent'?"

"Since Edward Cullen came into the picture…"

"Ang, you have a boyfriend, remember? Ben Cheney?"

She grinned, "Oh no, I don't want him at all, he's all yours Bells." As Edward came back she suddenly picked up her phone and said, "Hello? Oh, hey Ben, what's up?" she stage-gasped, "one of the cats has escaped again? Oh no! Well, of course, I'll come home straight away!" She snapped her phone shut and stood up, gathering her food and smiling apologetically at Edward and me, "I'm sorry, I have to go, there's been an emergency at home." She bustled out of the restaurant, yelling, "Nice to meet you, Edward! See you Bella!"

Edward watched her go, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and I stifled a laugh. "Does she always do that?"

I shrugged, "Her cats are 'in trouble'"

"I see…" Edward sat down in Angela's now vacant chair and closed his eyes, slumping down so his head was resting against the arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned; I had to physically pull my hand back to keep it from stroking his hair.

He opened his eyes and nodded wearily, "Just a little tired. Working at the hospital takes it out of you."

I nodded in sympathy then looked out of the window as Edward shut his eyes again. I took a sip of my water – the most I allowed myself since me plus caffeine was definitely not a good idea – and then slowly my eyes drifted back to his face. He looked even more handsome with his hair windswept and his mouth set in a peaceful line. The urge to reach out and play with his bronze curls was getting a little painful now, and I curled my hands into fists and tucked them into my lap in an effort to control myself.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Edward said, his eyes back open, a little more alert now.

"What?" I had lost my trail of thought as soon as his green eyes caught mine, "Erm…" I looked away, embarrassed, "What?"

"You're not eating."

"Oh," I was confused by his blank statement, "Well, neither are you."

He laughed, "That's true." As if in answer he took a deliberate bite of his sandwich and then looked pointedly at me. I sighed and ate some of mine too, wondering why on earth he was so worried about me not eating, but still a little pleased by his obvious concern for me.

We made easy conversation for a while, Edward all the time keeping on eye on whether I was eating or not, and I found myself thanking Angela dearly for giving me alone time with Edward. I was going to have to buy her a big chocolate bar for this one.

"Oh no," Edward grimaced and slid back down in his seat again, hiding behind his sandwich.

"What?"

"Tanya." I turned and saw a beautiful strawberry-blonde woman looking our way, a confused expression on her face – probably recognising Edward behind his sandwich, I thought.

I disliked her already.

"Bella, help!"

I crossed my arms and sighed, "You already have a sandwich to disguise you, so I think you'll be ok."

"Please!"

"What can _I _do?"

He leaned forward and grabbed my hand, "Just go with me on this, ok?"

Edward pulled me over and sat me on the arm of his chair, putting his arm around my waist to keep me steady. I was slightly dizzy but I still rolled my eyes at him. "Edward, are you completely insane?" I whispered in his ear.

"Bells, we broke up, but you know what Tanya's like!" he whispered back.

I was about to comment on that particular idea when Tanya suddenly popped up next to us, "Edward!"

Edward smiled in a friendly way, "Hello, Tanya," he said politely; I tried to ignore the glares Tanya was shooting my way by staring at the ground.

"Who's this?" she asked bluntly – I assumed she meant me, even though I was still examining the floorboards.

"Oh, Tanya, this is Bella." Edward squeezed my waist reassuringly and I looked up quickly, meeting Tanya's cold gaze for the first time.

"Hi," I said quickly; she narrowed her eyes at me and I dropped my gaze back down to the floor, wishing I could sink through it. Edward noticed my unease and took my other hand, playing deliberately with my fingers.

"So, Bella, how do you know Edward?" Tanya's question was blunt and short and I tried hard not to wince as our gazes met again.

"She knows Alice," Edward answered for me, I nodded, still keeping quiet.

"Oh. Do you know each other well?"

I was feeling distinctly uncomfortable with all the personal questions; I was sure I would be even if I was actually dating Edward. "Pretty well, yeah," I said, gathering my courage and looking Tanya straight in the eye without faltering. Edward nodded and smiled crookedly at me, holding my hand tightly.

My fear died down a little, and I decided to play dumb. "So, how do you know Edward?" I said, letting myself slide down a little onto Edward's lap and crossing my legs again. Edward took the hint and linked both his hands around my waist.

Tanya's eyes widened a little, but she crossed her arms and said haughtily, "We dated."

If she expected that to throw me, she was dead wrong, "Oh, that's nice," I said, smiling fakely at her.

Edward chuckled then stood, pulling me with him, "Well, Tanya, I think we'll be off now. It was nice seeing you," he moved towards the door, me trailing behind him, feeling her gaze on my back the entire time. If looks could kill, I would probably be dead by now.

"Eddie!" Tanya suddenly appeared again in front of us; I jumped and blushed as she shot me yet another glare, but I steeled myself and glared straight back at her, driven by anger and indignation. Edward had stiffened and I half expected him to retreat behind me as Tanya leaned forward, pushing her chest out a little as she did so. "Eddie," she said again, her voice sweeter now and her mouth pushed into a pout, "can we talk? Please?"

Honestly, she was so transparent.

Edward looked back again at me – he seemed so panicked it was almost comical. I decided to give Tanya a run for her money.

"Edward?" I said, interrupting her whining as I moved around Edward and stood in front of Tanya, "I think we need to go, you know, we have that…thing we need to go to."

Edward's expression turned to delight as I put one arm cautiously round his neck; he nodded quickly and reciprocated with an arm around my shoulders, "Yes," he replied, not taking his eyes off mine, "we have to go."

"Sorry about that," I said to Tanya, not bothering to smile anymore. Edward stepped quickly round her, pushed open the door and led me out. I looked back and threw Tanya a little wave; Edward chuckled as we turned the corner.

When we were out of sight, Edward stopped and swept me up into a hug, "Thank you, Bella!"

I laughed breathlessly, a little intoxicated, "Don't mention it."

"Really," he pulled back a little, grinning widely, "you were magnificent!"

"I wasn't that good…" I shuffled my feet and looked down, embarrassed.

Edward put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look at me, "You were great," he said firmly; I was too dizzy to answer. We remained that way for a long moment, Edward's hands on my cheek and at my waist, and my arms around his neck. It was getting to the point where I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but then a car backfired on the road behind us and we both jumped. I blushed and removed my arms from his neck quickly, backing up to the wall and Edward cleared his throat, looking away at the river.

"So…"

I checked my watch, "Oh, sorry, I have to go," I said hurriedly, "They're expecting me back in…20 minutes."

He raised a brow, "20 minutes?"

I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, "Well…it's a long walk."

"Oh."

He didn't say anything else, just carried on looking over the river. "Ok then…well, I'll see you tonight." I made to hurry away, pulling my hair over my shoulder to hide my blush and disappointed frown, but Edward caught my hand, pulling me back.

"Bella," he said, smiling nervously at me, "would you mind if I walked you back?"

I shook my head robotically; as if I would say no. "Yeah, sure."

He smiled and began walking, keeping my hand in his as I went with him, still a little dazed. Neither of us said anything as we walked down the pavement, me trailing my hand down the stone embankment and desperately trying to keep my eyes from drifting to Edward.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Hi." I bugged my eyes at him and he shrugged, "You looked a little out of it, Bella."

"Did I?"

"Yes. What're you thinking about?" he said curiously.

It was my turn to shrug, "I don't know…how I can't actually believe you dated Tanya."

He laughed, "You know, neither can I. She's pretty terrifying."

"I'll say."

He squeezed my hand, "I'm sorry for making you stay and face her; I could tell you were really uncomfortable."

"It was fun, really."

"We should do it more often then, Mrs Cullen." Edward grinned and I nudged him gently.

"Yes, I'm sure we should, Mr Swan."

"Only sometimes, remember." He smiled angelically and I gave him another shove, trying hard not to smile too.

We arrived at the doors of my building and I sighed, "Here's where I get off then."

He nodded, "I guess you do."

I glanced at him timidly, and said, "Thanks for walking me back."

He smiled crookedly, "Trust me, the pleasure was all mine. See you tonight?"

I nodded, "Definitely. Partner?" I held out my hand and he shook it firmly.

"We'll thrash them, Mrs Cullen." I giggled despite myself and nodded. We stood awkwardly for a few more seconds, then Edward suddenly leaned down and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I'll be counting the seconds," he whispered in my ear, before wheeling round and striding off without another word.

I nearly crumpled straight to the ground; my heart was racing and my cheeks were burning. I glanced once more towards his retreating back before taking a deep breath and half running into my work building, not stopping until I reached the lift. As soon as the doors closed, I slid down the wall and landed heavily on the floor.

Edward Cullen…if he didn't have me before, he definitely did now.

* * *

**heehee...and tanya will be back along with Mikey dearest! Oh joy upon joys.**

**Game night is coming up next...i must go downstairs and check our many shelves full of board games in preperation!**

**So, what did you all think of this one? And thankyou to all my reviewers...it's such a joy to see everyone reply so quickly! It means loads, so, even if you don't review often, just give it a go! I do it all the time for the stories i read, and it gives me a happy feeling too yay! :D**

**TTFN folks!**

**Love, ATO xxxx**

**quick a/n - fanfiction hasn't been sending me alerts for anything in a while, and I just finally managed to fix it, but i feel terrible if anyone sent me any PM's and i didn't write back! So i apologise profusely, and if you did want to ask me something, please feel free to ask again! x  
**


	8. Why Emmett Should Not Be Allowed Vodka

**Ok, I have one thing to say. FLUFF!**

**This is a two-chapter thing, and what'll happen next…we'll just have to see!**

**DISCLAIMER – I OWN THE VODKA! *swigs from vodka bottle* BWHAHAHH!**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I felt like screaming with frustration as I watched the clock tick away – I could have sworn that the second hand was moving deliberately slowly just to taunt me.

5 minutes left…

Angela was busily typing away opposite me; I had long since finished my work and was now just waiting for it to be 5 o'clock so I could race home, all the quicker to see Edward again.

4 minutes left…

"Hey Bella, what're you up to tonight?"

I didn't take my eyes off the clock as I replied, "Alice and I are going to Edward's for a game night."

I heard Angela shut down her computer and begin to gather her papers, "Over to Edward's huh? Think anything…interesting will happen?"

"Really, Ang," I turned to roll my eyes at her as she smiled knowingly at me, "It's not like that."

"Oh, it isn't? So you haven't been spending half this afternoon day dreaming about a certain green-eyed man?" She laughed as I set my mouth, determined not to answer, "What happened at lunch anyway?"

"Nothing."

I didn't convince her, "Bells, I found you half dead in the lift, something must have happened."

I winced and shook my head, glancing at the clock again instead of answering. 2 minutes left…

"What about you, Angela?"

"What about me?"

"What are _you _doing this evening?"

She shrugged, "Hanging out with Ben, looking after the cats…you know, normal stuff."

I smiled, "You don't have cats."

"Well, Edward Cullen doesn't know that," she smiled impishly then stood, "Well, I'm off. See you tomorrow, Bells."

"We can go?" I shot up and grabbed my bag; Angela laughed.

"Well, yeah, it's 5."

"It is?!" _Yay! _I screamed to myself in my mind, before rushing straight out the door, throwing a, "See you tomorrow!" at Angela as she followed, much slower than I.

Alice called me as I half-ran to the tube station, "Hey Bells! Are you coming home?"

"Yep."

"Cool, we'll leave for Edward and Jasper's as soon as I have you dressed."

"What?"

Alice giggled, "Seriously, Bella, you think I'm going to let you anywhere near the outside world without making sure you're properly attired? I bought some new stuff for you in my lunch break today. Don't complain," she said before I could, "it's all for the greater good, I promise. See you soon!" she hung up and I sighed, threw my phone back in my bag, and hurried on.

I jumped on the first train I saw, much unlike myself, but too impatient to sit and wait for the second train as I usually did. There were no seats, so I contented myself with leaning against the mostly unused doors on the other side of the train. The train moved torturously slow as it left the station, and I could've screamed yet again.

Finally we reached my stop, and I launched myself off the train and up the steps, probably frightening a few people along the way. As I reached the street, I tried to regulate myself to a normal walking pace as I made my way across the common, if only to prevent myself from slipping on the icy patches on the path.

"I'm home!" I called, throwing the front door open and hurrying up the stairs to the top floor Alice and I shared.

"Finally!" she squeaked, coming into the living room already fully dressed, "C'mon, let's get you ready so we can go!"

I laughed as she pulled my bag out of my hands, threw it onto the sofa, and pushed me into my room, her small hands already tugging my hair out of its ponytail. "Right," she said, handing me a brush before throwing open my closet. She surveyed it for a second before pulling out a midnight blue tank top (which I'd never seen before), a white cardigan with big sleeves that tightened at the ends (which I'd also never seen before), and skinny jeans (which, thankfully, I _had _seen before). "Put these on," she turned her back to me and I obeyed her, not bothered to kick up a fuss. The clothes were nice, after all.

"Good," she said, holding up her make up bag and grinning wickedly, "now stay still!"

Again, I let her attack me with her make up, all the while telling myself it was for my own good. She brushed through my hair one more time, nodded in approval, then beckoned me to follow as she left the room, brushing her hair in the process.

"Ok, now, what games do we have that they don't?"

"Erm…" I turned to our little game closet – I had saved all my childhood board games in the hope that I would someday feel the need to play them again. Like my father said: you never know when you might need them. "We have Monopoly, Cluedo, and several packs of cards."

"We'll bring them all," she said, stuffing them into her bag (which was half her size), "And, now we can go. Make sure you bring a coat," she called as she went down the stairs; I shook my head, wondering whether she ever forgot anything, then took my coat off its peg and followed.

We trudged through the now-hard snow, the street lamps already flickering on in the growing darkness. I shivered and drew my coat closer around me as Alice led the way to Edward and Jasper's house. Unlike us, they owned the entire thing, due to both Jasper and Edward being substantially wealthy. Emmett and I both envied them, but Jasper, Alice and Edward seemed to think nothing of it. I didn't think Alice would have survived without her healthy budget – she couldn't do half the shopping she did without it.

I couldn't feel my fingers, my ears, or my lips by the time Alice knocked loudly on Edward's door, "Edward, you fool, let us in, before Bella gets frostbite!" she called. "Really," she said to me, "You should've brought a hat."

"Al!" Jasper cried, a giant smile on his face as he opened the door; Alice blushed and I smirked.

"Hey Jazzy," she said, a little quieter now. As we walked in, me rubbing my hands together in an attempt to make them warm, she took his hand, saying, "my hands are cold," as an explanation. Jasper only smiled wider, and took her other one.

I stayed in the hall as they walked into the living room – I could hear that it was full of people. I put my hands on the radiator and stood there for a while, humming to myself as I waited to regain feeling in my fingers.

"Bella?"

Edward poked his head out from the living room, smiling gently at me as he spotted me, "Alice said you were out here. Are you ok?"

I shrugged, keeping my hands on the radiator, "I can't feel my fingers, or my ears."

"Your lips are blue."

"Another thing I can't feel," I smiled at him and he looked worriedly back at me.

"You should've worn a hat," he said as he came over and stood beside me.

"Funny, that's exactly what Alice said."

"Mmm," he pushed back my hair, tucking it behind my ears. "Here," he said, placing his warm hands over my frozen ears; I tried not to shiver as a tingling sensation swept through me, my skin burning where he touched it. We stood there for a while, then he said quietly, "how are your hands feeling?"

"Better. I can feel my ears now too," I replied, just as quietly, my voice hardly louder than a whisper as I struggled to control my racing heart.

"Good. Your lips are still blue though…" I blushed as an idea of how to warm them up flashed through my mind, and I quickly pulled my hands up and put them over my lips, all the time wondering what he meant by that.

Edward was still staring at me, his fingers still warming my ears and mine at my lips. Slowly, he moved his hands down to mine, gently pulling them away from my mouth and holding them tightly. My body was practically trembling with electricity; I was completely unable to move.

Edward gulped, then looked away, breaking the connection and letting me move again. "I think we should…be getting in there…don't you think?"

"Oh, erm, yeah. Sure." I nodded quickly, looking down as my face burned; he sighed and dropped one of my hands.

"Let's go then." We walked into the noisy living room, and I only looked up again when my face felt like it had gone back to its normal pallor.

"Hey Bells," my brother grinned at me from the sofa in the corner, his arm around Rosalie, "where've you been?"

I let go of Edward's hand and twisted mine together, "Outside…my hands were cold."

"Oh." He grinned, "Well, come on, sit down, we're all partnering up!"

For the first time I took a look around – there were a lot more people than I expected there to be.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in a chair by the window, talking quietly. Angela waved at me from her position next to Ben on the floor, "Hey Bells!" she smiled, "Alice invited us."

"Cool. Hey Ben."

He nodded, "Nice to see you again Bella."

There were a few people there I didn't know: a dark skinned duo sitting together on the floor, a black headed man standing alone by the fireplace and a frizzy haired girl who looked so excited I thought she might explode.

Edward took my hand again and led me to a small sofa in the corner, "Sit with me?" he said, smiling crookedly.

As if there was any other place I'd rather be. I nodded shyly and sat next to him, crossing my legs in my usual way, his hand still holding mine. "You look beautiful tonight, by the way," he whispered in my ear; I had no chance to respond as Emmett had already started talking.

"Right, everyone, welcome to game night!" he boomed; several people jumped, "Ok, let's all introduce ourselves. I'll start with me. Hi, I'm Emmett Swan." Rosalie rolled her eyes but followed suit.

"Rosalie Hale."

"Alice Cullen!" Alice smiled widely at everyone.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Leah Black," said the dark skinned girl.

"Jacob Black," the dark skinned boy next to her, obviously her brother, smiled just as wide as Alice had – I did notice that his smile was mainly directed at me. Edward tightened his hold on my hand.

"Eric Yorkie," said the black haired boy.

"Jessica Stanley!"

"Edward Cullen," Edward said quietly.

"Bella Swan," I finished, blushing as everyone looked at me.

"Right, good!" Emmett clapped his hands together, "Now, let's all partner up and get going! Alice, what will we play first?"

She picked up the Monopoly and held it up, "Monopoly!"

We all partnered up, Edward and I together, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Jessica and Eric, Angela and Ben, and Jacob and Leah. Monopoly took hours to finish, but eventually Emmett and Rose won; though everyone swore Emmett had been stealing money out the bank when he thought no one was looking.

I was thoroughly enjoying myself, especially with Edward as my partner. After a few more board games, Emmett jumped up and cried, "Time for the alcohol!"

"Oh brother…" Edward dragged one hand through his hair and smiled at me, "Just for the record, Bells, I apologise in advance for whatever else happens tonight. I have a feeling that we're all going to get extremely drunk."

When Emmett brought out about ten bottles of vodka and god knows what else, I winced and replied, "Yeah, I apologise too."

Edward laughed, then kissed my cheek, "Just in case I don't get another one in tonight," he whispered in my ear, and I blushed for the millionth time in the course of two hours.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two; we haven't even started drinking yet!" Alice giggled; Emmett's head snapped towards us and I tried to look innocent.

"Right," he said slowly, setting out 12 shot glasses in front of each of us as we sat in a circle, "we'll go round the circle, everyone says something they haven't done. If you have, you take a shot, then refill your glass. Got it?" We all nodded, very familiar with this game, and I rubbed my head, preparing for a massive hangover in the morning.

"I'll start," said Emmett. "I have…never read a book without pictures." We all stared at him in surprise, and he shrugged. Everyone took a shot, and Edward and I both winced as the vodka ran down our throats. Rosalie shook her head in disbelief.

"I have never ridden a motorcycle." Sighing, I refilled my glass, along with Jasper, Jacob and Leah, and we all drank down.

"I have never gone a whole week without shopping."

"What?!" I groaned, filling up my glass again and downing it. Edward and nearly everyone else, except Eric, drank too.

"I have never eaten a sausage," said Jasper.

"Now that's just weird," Emmett stated, as everyone, except Eric, took a shot. I could already feel the alcohol going to my head, and I leaned against Edward heavily.

"Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" Edward whispered to me; I shook my head and he kissed my cheek before sliding an arm around my waist.

"I have never owned a cat," Angela said, smirking at Edward, who smirked right back. Edward and Alice were the only ones who drank then.

"I miss Fifi Cuddleypoops," Alice sniffed, already a little punch-drunk.

"That's where you got my name from? A cat?" I said to Edward, who simply reddened a little and ran his hand again through his hair, messing it up even more.

When it got to Jacob, he said clearly, "I have never been in love." Everyone groaned, but immediately, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Angela, Rosalie and Emmett all reached for a shot. Edward reached forward at the same time I did, and we both caught each other's eye. I quickly looked away and downed my drink quickly, blushing furiously as I felt Edward's gaze on me. I wondered who he had been – or was – in love with.

I certainly knew who I was in love with.

The game went on, and by the time we'd been round the circle twice Emmett was completely hammered, Rosalie was on the way to it, and Alice and Jasper had disappeared off somewhere. Not that anyone besides Edward and myself noticed. I was more than a little tipsy, but I'd had the sense to go drink a glass of water or pretend every now and again, so I wasn't as drunk as I could've been. Still, it was enough to make me sway and fall every time I tried to stand. Edward seemed to be nearly completely unaffected by the alcohol.

Eric was the only one totally sober…because he had only taken one shot. He must have a very boring life.

It was Edward's turn, and he said, "I am in love."

My heart pumped faster, and Emmett scoffed, "Eddie, thatsh no' right. Y'have ta have NOT done it…"

Edward shrugged, "It's still true. Bella," he nudged me, "aren't you going to take a shot?" I turned to him as Emmett swigged from the vodka bottle.

"No," I said firmly as I could, looking straight at him, "I'm not."

"Oh," he said softly.

"Alright, I've had enough," I said, as my world began to spin, "I think I need to go outside for a bit."

"I'll come with you," Edward said immediately, holding me up as I walked out of the living room. I went straight outside, pulling the door open and walking out into the falling snow; Edward followed behind and put my coat over my shoulders. "I don't want you to get cold now," he said, taking my hand as I walked out to the steps and sat down, leaning on the railings. The cold air was doing me some good, and I was beginning to be able to think clearly again. God, I hated being drunk.

"Are you ok?" Edward said, "You don't feel sick or anything?"

I smiled up at him, "I feel much better now." I held out my arms, "Sit with me?"

Edward smiled back, "Of course." He slowly put an arm around my waist, and when I didn't object, tightened it a little. I put my head on his shoulder and watched the few cars drive slowly by. "What're you thinking about?" he said suddenly.

I shrugged, "How stupid I was for joining in that game. I'm never going to get to work tomorrow," I yawned and rubbed my head, which was beginning to ache a little.

Edward laughed, "Anything else?"

"I don't know. Why did you say you were in love?" I said abruptly, my normal timidity thrown out the window as I tilted my head and looked at him questioningly, my insides burning.

He looked back at me, his eyes confused, but he said slowly, "Because I am." _With who?_

"Oh," I said, turning away to hide the pain I knew was evident on my face. "I am too," I said quietly, not bothered with subtlety anymore.

It was probably some girl who was much prettier and much more interesting than I was. There was no need to get my hopes up, because there was no chance a guy like him would like me.

"I gathered," he said complacently, and his grip on me tightened even more as we both sighed in synchronisation. "Would I know this person you love?" he asked dryly.

I laughed inwardly, "You do know him. Pretty well, I would say," I turned back, my hair whipped around my face by the wind, to find he had shuffled closer. I gasped when I found his intense green eyes were inches from mine.

"I know him?" he said. I nodded.

"Do I know her?"

"Pretty well, I would say." Well, that narrowed it down. Who could it be?

I looked away again, but then Edward put his hand on my face, "Bella…" Slowly, I turned my eyes back to him, and found his were burning. "Bella…" he whispered again, and I was frozen still, watching him come closer and closer whilst something bubbled excitedly inside me.

"Bella, Edward!" Emmett threw open the door and we jumped apart, "It'sh truth or dare time!"

Emmett stumbled back inside, singing quietly to himself. It sounded something like, "Rosie, Rosie, I've gone crazy," he shouted louder at the crazy, "over my love for you," he held on the you as he rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight.

Drunk Emmett really was no different to normal Emmett.

Edward and I looked back at each other, and for a while there I knew I had nearly believed that Edward Cullen, the god himself, had just been about to kiss me. It had certainly felt that way, but he slowly stood up and offered me his hand. "We should go inside."

"Ok," I said, keeping the disappointment from my voice. I got up, then followed him inside; looking back for a second at the dark steps, wondering what could have been if Emmett hadn't interrupted.

* * *

**Phew! I had a hard time stopping myself there, but this is so juicy I just have to stretch it out a little longer!**

**Next chapter will be TRUTH OR DARE TIME! Now, I'm not too good at thinking up the dares, so would you guys be my little stars and send in any dares or truths you think would be funny? I will try to use them all if I get any!**

**Tell me your thoughts and opinions, guys! I write for you all!**

**TTFN folks!**

**Love, ATO xxxxx**


	9. In Which Jacob Learns A Valuable Lesson

**SUCCESS! I finally managed to log in! **

**Seriously, I have been trying all day and every day since like...Sunday (i think) to get this chapter up. I even wrote 2 more because I had nothing else to do! I was this close to killing myself and the computer AND the fanfiction people because all I got was:**

_**Login/submission area is currently inaccesible due to a technical glitch. We aplogise for the temporary inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes.**_

**A FEW MINUTES MY ****! I acutally have that thing memorized because I looked at it so often! GRRRR! But, this was probably a unneccesary rant, since you all know what I'm talking about anyway.**

**SO....rant over.**

**Anyhoo, but it's finally working, so I can get back to reading my stories and such. I was just glad that it wasn't just me who had the problemo.**

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER - I read a great article on Stephenie Meyer today, so I feel a little better about telling everyone I don't own twilight. She does.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

The 'game room' was in total chaos by the time we went in, hand in hand. Alice and Jasper were back, huddled in the corner; they both looked a little worse for the wear. Eric was, still, seated in the corner next to Jessica, and was still completely sober. Jessica, on the other hand, looked like she was about to be sick.

Angela and Ben, bless them, were on the sofa – Ben still looked ok, and Angela was asleep on his lap, her brown hair in tangles around her face. Leah was talking to Eric, and Jacob was sitting on the chair, a beer in his hands, grinning widely as he watched Emmett and Rosalie, who were up to their usual antics.

"Emmett!" Jasper called, "They're here now!" Emmett was…busy, to say the least. "Emmett!" Jasper shouted again.

I put my hands over my ears to try and stop the ringing in my head. Edward pushed my fingers back gently and massaged my temples, "Shh, it's ok, just relax."

"Emmett!" Jasper chucked a wooden ornament from the table at Emmett's head; it hit him right on his crown, and Emmett pulled back from Rosalie and swore loudly.

"Jasper, lay off, I'm busy!"

"Well, I'm sorry if you wanted to play truth or dare and, since we can now, I figured you might…well, want to." That didn't make any sense to me, but Emmett seemed to understand.

"Right!" he said, "First, I have to do this." He ran outside the room, pulled open the door and disappeared outside. I poked my head down the corridor to see where he'd gone, but he came charging back not a second later with his hands full of snow. We all watched as he swallowed half of it, threw a quarter over his head and neck, and put the rest down his shirt.

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

"What? It's a great pick-me-up." It was true; he did seem a little less drunk. "Go on, all of you, outside."

After a 'healthy' dosage of snow, as Emmett called it, we were all back inside – cold, but at least everyone could sit up straight now. I was wearing one of Edward's jumpers, and it smelt absolutely fantastic.

"Bella, are you ok? Not cold?" Edward asked for the thousandth time; I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, Edward, really."

"Ok then," he still looked dubious, and he shuffled me closer to the fire (which he had built himself, without setting the house ablaze. I was suitably impressed) putting his arm around me. I was touched yet again by his seemingly endless concern for me.

"Thanks," I said quietly, leaning into him and watching Emmett as he rubbed his hands together, his face a mixture of excitement and pure evil. Edward dropped his head onto mine, and I thought I felt him kiss my hair softly.

"Ok, truth or dare time!" Emmett held up a bottle and spun it in his fingers, grinning madly, "You all know the rules, but here's a little twist. You choose a truth: you have to take off one piece of clothing. No putting it back on until tomorrow. Got it?"

Everyone was intoxicated, so no one, not even me, complained. I could see the funny side of it, even though I would probably choose truth since I was a total coward.

"Right then! I'll spin first, and whoever the bottle lands on, I truth or dare you." Emmett spun the bottle deftly, dropping it on the floor. We all watched it twirl until it landed on…Alice. "Alicia," Emmett smirked and crossed his arms, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied confidently, her little pixie face flushed.

"We'll start out slow then, Alicia. Here's your dare: kiss Edward."

"Hell no!" Edward and Alice both shouted, "Emmett, inter-familial kissing is a no no," Alice said.

"Fine, fine, kiss Jacob then." Alice narrowed her eyes, then stood up and planted a kiss on Jacob's cheek. She smirked at Emmett before she sat down next to Jasper, and gave him a kiss on the cheek too.

"That was pathetic!"

"You didn't specify WHAT to kiss, dearest Emmett." Alice grinned, then spun the bottle. It landed on Jacob. "Jacob," Alice's grin grew more evil, "truth…or dare?"

"Dare me, sister," he shouted back, his wide grin matching hers.

Alice tapped her chin, pretending to think about it, "Streak, through the house, once. Go."

"Piece of cake." Jacob stood, and tore off his clothes as if they were no more than paper. Angela and Jessica both squeaked and averted their eyes, but Rosalie, Alice and I kept ours open. "Like what you see, ladies?" Jacob spread his arms wide and wiggled his eyebrows at me; I had fixed my eyes on a point in Edward's hair and I shook my head. To tell the truth, I wasn't that interested in what _Jacob_ looked like naked.

"I've seen better," Rosalie smirked, pressing herself closer to Emmett; he grinned confidently.

"Off you go then," Alice waved her hand and Jacob ran off, whooping.

"I'll go have a look at your room then, Edward!" he called, and Edward groaned.

"Great, I'll have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

**Edward's POV**

Jacob came back, and, thankfully, put his clothes back on. Bella didn't sneak a glance at him once, keeping her eyes on me, something that made me feel very warm inside – she obviously wasn't interested in his advances.

I hoped.

He spun the bottle, and it landed on me. I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly.

"Edward…truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said reluctantly, not willing to endure whatever Jacob had planned for a dare.

"Strip off, then, Eddie boy," he grinned, rather obnoxiously, "let's see if you look as good as me."

I raised one eyebrow coolly, "Right." If I wasn't so interested in taunting this young Jacob, I would've done it quickly just to get it over with, but this one deserved to be taken down a notch. I removed my arm from around Bella, then slowly I pulled off my shirt, stretching as I did so, and silently thanking Emmett for all those hours he'd spent forcing me to do push ups and weight lift at the gym.

I threw it behind me, then stretched out my legs, leaning back on my arms. Jessica had her hands over her mouth, and was staring openly at me, and Alice was smirking at Jacob who looked more than a little disappointed. I stole a quick glance at Bella, just to gage her reaction, and she was looking down at her crossed legs, her face a traffic-light red. Was that a good sign?

"Done," I said to Jacob, "now, truth me."

**Bella's POV**

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

It would've been ok if he was secretly fat, or was covered in boils. It would've been ok if he just looked normal.

But did he HAVE to look like one of those Calvin Klein underwear models?! Hell, they didn't even measure up to him!

Edward pulled off his shirt, and immediately my heart went into overdrive. He looked like a perfectly sculpted Michelangelo statue…was there any part of him that didn't look flawless?

My mind had gone completely blank, and I knew I was staring; my eyes were riveted on him, but when he looked at me I immediately dropped my gaze, my face flushing. He couldn't know how much he affected me.

"Done," he said; I could hear his smirk, "now, truth me."

"R-right then," Jacob said, and I kept my gaze firmly centred on my hands, hoping to whoever lived up there that Edward wouldn't put his arm around me again. That would be way more than I could handle, and I wouldn't be able to stop myself from jumping him if he did.

"Erm…are those fake?"

Edward chuckled, along with Emmett and Jasper. Poor, poor, Jacob. They certainly looked real to me, "A product of many hours at Emmett's mercy, Jacob. You should try it sometime." Everyone laughed and Edward whispered to me, "You ok?"

I shook my head, "Don't even ask me to answer that." Edward frowned, then leaned forward to spin. I took a deep breath as he stretched and pinched myself, hard, in an attempt of distraction.

"Rosalie…truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, pulling off her shirt – she was wearing a tank top underneath.

"Right," Edward leaned back again, and I could actually feel myself tingling, "something embarrassing about Emmett?"

"One of his favourite role plays is Robin Hood - as in the fox - and Maid Marian. Another is me as his favourite teddy bear, Teddy. This teddy bear actually exists, by the way, and he can't get to sleep without it." We all nearly died laughing; Edward had his face in his hands and Jasper was crying into a sofa cushion. Alice had tears running down her cheeks; I was clutching my sides, unable to breathe, and even Jacob had stopped sulking.

Emmett had gone purple, "Rosie!" he complained, "You shouldn't tell people that!"

"Awh, Emmie bear," she said, biting her lip, "I'm sorry, my little teddy muffin." Everyone laughed harder at Emmett's mortified expression, and Jasper was banging his fist against the floor, his face still hidden in the cushion.

"Rosalie!"

"Ok, ok, calm down everyone," Edward said, trying to hold back his laughter, "I'm sure Teddy Muffin is upset by everyone laughing at him."

"Edward, shhh!" I said, gasping against my hysterical laughs, "That's just not fair."

"Thank you, Bella," said Emmett.

"I mean," I carried on, "we don't want him to cry, or anything, because we only just got 'Teddy' dry." This set Edward off again and Alice slapped me a high five.

"Ok, everyone, that's enough!" Emmett shouted. Immediately there was silence – he looked steamingly furious. "Let's just get on with this shall we?"

Everyone except Jasper nodded, who was still laughing silently, and Emmett passed Rosalie the bottle. "Spin, Rose."

Rosalie spun, pressing her lips together against her smile, and the game carried on. After a few more snow dares, and funny secrets about Alice (from Edward) and Edward (from Alice) everyone was laughing again at Emmett's story about how I had got my arm stuck in a vending machine when I was 5 and he'd had to smash it then eat everything to save me.

Well, maybe eating everything wasn't completely necessary.

The fire had gone down completely, only a faint flicker now, and Emmett had turned off the lights long before. We were all enveloped in near darkness, and I could only just make out Emmett across the circle from myself.

Edward was laughing musically beside me as I ducked my head yet again and blushed. That was a bad idea, since I caught yet another glimpse of his chest, tightening then relaxing as he laughed. I blushed harder; my heart hadn't slowed down in hours. I was a little afraid I was going to have a heart attack, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell Edward he was killing me.

"Spin spin spin!" Emmett said, twisting the bottle round. It landed (for the first time) on me. "Ah Bella," Emmett smiled delightedly, "finally the bottle graces you with a turn! Now tell me…truth, or dare?"

It was a lose-lose situation: they dare me; I would probably have to kiss someone. They truth me, I would probably have to admit to being in love with Edward and take my shirt off, since I had taken off the jumper earlier because I was too hot.

I seriously didn't want to do either, even though Alice and Angela were both shirtless, Edward had lost his shirt and his socks and Emmett was in his underwear (he'd decided to go nuts and take off his trousers instead).

"Erm…" I closed my eyes and said the first thing that came into my mind, "Dare."

Way to go, Bella.

"Ah," Emmett rubbed his hands together and smirked evilly, "Kiss one of the men, besides me, in this room. A proper kiss, now, not a pathetic one like Alice. Your choice." The alcohol earlier had obviously made him so insane that he had forgotten his protective big brother persona, even though it was nearing two o'clock now. Angela and I had both already decided to call in sick today.

Everyone turned to look at me, and my face was on fire. I knew exactly who I wanted to choose, but I wasn't nearly brave enough to go for it. Then again, I wasn't brave enough to kiss anyone.

"I'll pass."

"You can't!"

"Emmett, let me pass, or I'm telling Rosalie what happened summer, 1985." I put on my stormiest expression and stared him down, and Emmett gulped.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked, and Emmett paled.

"Alright, alright, you can pass!" Some people started to complain, but Emmett shut them up, "Don't, she has good blackmail material!"

"She has to switch to truth, then," Alice said.

Emmett began to argue, but I nodded, "That's fair. Truth me." I pulled off my shirt, then found that I was wearing a very thin white tank top underneath. I laughed in relief, I didn't care that it was see-through; it was still another layer between my bare skin and the open air.

Jacob was still staring at me, and I looked down to find it did reveal a lot, even though I didn't think there was much to look at. I blushed and glanced at Edward, and I was surprised to find that his eyes were wide and looking right back at me.

"Bella!" Emmett said, and I turned back, not sure if my face would ever go back to its normal pallor again, "here's your truth. Why do you blush every time you look at Edward?"

I hadn't known Emmett was so observant. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and I knew this was something they all wanted to know.

"Because…um…because he has no shirt on."

"That doesn't answer the question," Angela said wryly; I could've killed her.

I didn't look at Edward as I spoke, even though I could feel him looking intently at me, "Well, have you seen him?" I pointed limply at him, "It's not something you see every day."

"You like it?" Rosalie said, but I shook my head.

"I believe that's a different question, and that means you'll have to wait for my next turn to ask me that," I said quickly, avoiding looking at anything but the bottle. "Spin."

I spun it, and it landed on Alice.

"Truth or dare?" I finally looked up, and she sent me a reassuring smile.

"Dare, Bells."

I took a deep breath, feeling the blush begin to fade from my cheeks. "Hmmm," I said, trying to think of a dare, and Alice raised her eyebrows at me, inclining her head towards Jasper. I knew exactly what she meant. Feeling my humour return, I grinned, "Alright then, kiss Jasper."

She pretended to sigh, "Fine," then turned and pressed her lips to Jasper's without hesitating. Everyone whooped and clapped, then Edward tapped me on the shoulder. I looked round nervously, his troubled eyes meeting mine.

"Are you ok?" I said.

He smiled, "I'm alright."

"Listen, I'm sorry about them-"

"Shush," he said, putting his fingers on my lips, "It's them who should be apologising, not you." I saw him smile, the faint firelight making little patterns of light across his bare chest, "I was just wondering if you were cold. You're shivering."

I only realised then how could I was, "Oh, I guess I am."

Edward smiled, "I thought so." He picked up his jumper from the floor and put it over my shoulders, the sheer expanse of it covering most of my arms and back. Edward tied the sleeves together then put his arm around me to keep it in place. I relaxed a little, trying to ignore the fact he had no shirt on, and let myself lean against him.

"Are you done, Alice?" Jacob called, and Alice and Jasper broke apart. Jasper kept his arm around Alice and was grinning madly as she spun the bottle.

This time, it landed on Edward.

"Truth or dare, Eddie?"

"Dare," he said. "Can't choose truth, cos I don't have much left on," he whispered to me. I shivered again, but not from the cold this time.

"Right," Alice said. "First, please go sit over there next to Emmett, because that's needed for this dare. Go on, do it." Edward sighed, but obeyed, getting up and moving away to sit near Emmett. "Next," Alice grinned, "I have a decision for you. Kiss Bella or Jessica. Your choice. And whoever you DON'T kiss…Jacob gets to."

* * *

**What a decision! Who do you think he'll choose?**

**I will get the next chapter up as soon as I'm satisfied that I'm not frying anyone's brains by updating too quickly (I hate it when I have to read two chapters...well, sometimes I don't, but mostly it just gets confusing). Plus I want to give you all time to REVIEW! (hint hint :P)**

**And many thanks to all the people who gave me ideas for dares, they are all ideas from my reviewers! I shall write their names here in thanks:**

**So thank you to - rawreth, Twilight96 (gave me loads! :D), et114141, babylopez2008, Joykohl, Kiku-chan214, Shattered Relampago (they also gave me loads!), Julypie (flirting with a chair?! I salute you!), The-Mc-Game and Zia Raine.**

**And I must also thank xox-Smiley-xox, et114141, Babylopez2008 and Zia Raine, for reviewing nearly every chapter and always giving me such happy reviews! You and your exlaimation marks and hatred of Tanya and Mike keep me going guys, and I love reading your reviews!**

**Again, that was just a special mention, and thanks to anyone who reviews a lot too and i'm sorry if i didn't mention you! I promise i will if you want me to! I love you all anyway, no matter how much you review!**

**Ok, corny Oscar-like thanking time over. Review if you so wish!**

**Love, ATO xx**

**TTFN, folks!  
**


	10. Hot Chocolate in a Thermos

**Hey guys! I decided a day was long enough to keep you all waiting and thanks for all your reviews! I got 30, the exact number i wanted (Even though I always say that at least i GET reviews lolz). So thanks! I do love those reviews, they make me happy!**

**I hope none of your brains have melted - though you all assured me that they wouldn't if I updated - but still. It can happen!**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie! EDWARD AANGSTY! EDWARD IS CONFUSY!**

**Of course you all THINK You know what's going to happen...bw2ahahahahahahahah!**

**DISCLAIMER - yeah, SM is still in my good books, so she still owns twilight.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"Kiss Bella or Jessica. Your choice. And whoever you DON'T kiss…Jacob gets to."

What was Alice trying to do? I couldn't kiss Bella, not now. Not when she'd refused to kiss anyone when she'd been given the choice.

Alice was smiling at me as if she knew exactly what I was going to do and was very pleased with herself. She'd been rooting for me and Bella from the beginning.

God knows I wanted to. I wanted to more than anything in the world. But I couldn't.

I glanced at Bella, who had curled up in a ball and shuffled back so she was completely immersed in shadow. She looked completely miserable, and her face wasn't red…her eyes were closed and her normal smile was gone, replaced by a flat line. Jessica, on the other hand, looked flushed and excited – as if she knew exactly who I was going to choose.

Everyone else was grinning at me, save Jacob, who looked murderous. I bet he wanted to be the one who could kiss Bella…and that was one thing I just couldn't let happen. To watch him kiss her, all the while knowing that I could? That would be deliberately spiting myself.

_You could always just say no._

But what would that make me? I knew I was now totally and completely in love with Bella – I'd known this from the second I saw her. And backing out now would be giving up on myself, and giving up on her.

I also had to protect her from Jacob.

My decision was made. I knew who I was going for, but I was _only_ doing it to protect her.

_Yeah, right, _my annoying inner voice said, _that's why you're choosing her._

Slowly I stood, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I didn't look at anyone but Bella and she didn't move her gaze from her hands, her eyes shut and her mouth still set. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.

I walked over to her, glad of the darkness she had shuffled into. I sat down and whispered in her ear.

"Bella."

**Bella's POV**

He wasn't going to choose me. He wasn't going to choose me. He wasn't going to choose me.

I wanted him to, so much. I desperately wanted him to be the one who pressed his lips to mine, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. He was going to choose her and I would have to kiss Jacob.

I totally should've guessed this was coming.

I struggled not to burst into tears and I shuffled back, hiding myself next to the arm of the sofa where the flickering light from the fire was overpowered by shadow. At least I could hardly be seen now. Closing my eyes, I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, hoping I would be able to go home and cry in peace after this.

I didn't hear Edward move; I was too busy blocking everything out, but then I felt his warm voice in my ear.

"Bella."

I started…that was unexpected. I opened my eyes and turned my head, trying not to let myself hope. "Edward?" I whispered, hardly able to believe it. His green eyes seemed to be glowing.

"Your lips are blue," was all he said, then he leaned down and kissed my cheek softly, keeping his lips there for an immeasurable amount of time. My breathing was shallow, and I wondered wildly whether that was it. There was an offended squeak from the other side of the room, and I would've smiled satisfactorily at Jessica's disappointment if Edward wasn't occupying every corner of my mind.

Then the fire sputtered out completely, and the room went pitch black.

Immediately I stiffened - I was terrified of darkness like this. I couldn't even see Edward's face. He pulled back and I felt one of his arms at my waist, holding me tight as he said, "What's wrong?"

"It's dark." Everyone else was shouting, calling for someone to find the light switch. I could hear Emmett crashing around, and Jasper laughing.

"Bella, you're freezing. Here," Edward pushed what felt like his jumper over my head, and I let him pull it down and obediently put my arms through the holes. "There, better?"

I nodded, and Edward chuckled, "Bells, remember, I can't see you."

"Oh, yes, thanks. I'm fine. Aren't you cold?" I asked nervously.

"I can't find my shirt at the moment."

Then Emmett found the switch, and the lights flicked on. I sighed in relief and picked up Edward's shirt, "Here."

He smiled, "Thanks. And," he bent down close to me again, "I'm going to need to talk to you."

I shivered at whatever that implied, and nodded, "Um, ok. When? Now?"

"In a little while. Ok, guys, I think it's time you all go home now," he called, "Don't complain Emmett, go home." Emmett crossed his arms like a grumpy child while Rosalie tugged his shirt back over his head, grabbed his jumper and pulled him out, just like my mother used to. I could see why everyone said they were perfect for each other.

"Come on Emmett, time to go. Come on, Em, come on."

"Bye Bella!" Angela waved and disappeared around the corner, "I'll get Ben to call in sick for us. Call me if you want to go get a Starbucks!"

"I will, Ang, bye. See you Ben," I said, nodding to him.

He smiled then followed Angela quickly out of the room, calling after her, "Ang, wait up! Be careful, those steps are steep!"

I stood up and stretched, wondering what time it was. Jasper and Alice were pulling their clothes back on, both of them yawning. Alice jumped over to me, "Bells, look outside." I did as she bid me, and found that it had snowed about two feet.

"We can't get home in that," I said, biting my lip, looking down at my boots which had barely made the walk here. Alice nodded, but she didn't look worried.

"Edward," she said, tapping him on the shoulder as he handed out coats to the remaining people.

"Yes?"

"Can we stay with you tonight, we have to walk home, and it's late, and Bella's tired."

He smiled, "Sure you can. You don't mind sleeping in here, do you?"

"Actually…I was planning to go talk to Jasper for a bit…in his room."

"Alice…"

"Thanks Edward!" she kissed him on the cheek and giggled, then picked up the shot glasses and disappeared into the kitchen with Jasper, leaving me and him alone.

I fiddled with the bottom of his jumper, refusing to meet his eyes, "Well…that was fun."

He sighed, "Bella…"

"I…I think Alice needs help." Without looking at him, I escaped to the kitchen.

Alice turned and grinned at me, "_I_ think that went well, don't you?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"What's wrong?"

I bit my lip and looked out at Edward, who was gathering up the games, running his fingers through his hair incessantly; a trait I knew meant he was nervous. "He wants to 'talk,'" I whispered to Alice.

She clapped her hands, "Goodie! I think we're finished here, don't you, Jasper? Let's go! I smell wedding bells!" She grabbed his hand and towed him out, sticking her tongue out as I glared at her.

"Goodnight, Bella," Jasper said to me as they rounded the corner. I heard Alice giggle as they went up the stairs, then Jasper's door closed and they were gone. Rolling my eyes, I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered again, trying to get warm but failing miserably.

"Bella?" Edward appeared by my side in a flash and I jumped.

"Jeez, Edward, don't scare me like that."

"Are you still cold?"

I shook my head, but he sighed, "I know you are, Bells. Come on, it's warmer upstairs." He took my hand and led me out, just like Alice had. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but I followed him anyway. Edward took me up two flights of stairs to the room right at the top of the house, the one Alice and I used for an attic. My sleepiness was beginning to catch up with me, and I stumbled, my eyes drooping. Edward caught me and picked me up in the same moment, carrying me through the one door and sitting me on a bed in the corner. "You ok?" he asked.

"Edward, I'm fine, really." It was true, I wasn't so cold now, and I was in his room. I looked around with interest. It was cluttered, just like my room, but cosy at the same time. There were bookshelves on the far wall, filled with books and CDs and DVDs, there was a desk, chair and computer next to them, and a sofa sat by the bed, facing a small TV which was on top of a small table.

His bed was a double, with white sheets and a dark gold blanket on top. It was immensely comfortable, much like my own. It made me feel like curling up under the blankets and never coming out, as did the whole room.

I felt completely at home here.

Edward opened his cupboard and handed me a pair of sweats, "Here, Bells, those jeans will be uncomfortable if you stay in them too long." He gave me a pair of socks too then left the room, "I'll be back in a second!"

I stared after him, feeling as if I should have those little question marks circling around my head as I wondered what was going on. One minute he was asking if we could talk, and the next he had taken me to his room, given me his clothes…was he implying that I should stay here for the night? This was all too much for me to take in.

I changed my trousers, folded them up neatly and walked back to the bed and sat down, trying not to trip over the ends of the sweats which were trailing along the floor. Sliding to the middle, I curled up in a ball and let my hair fall over my shoulders, playing with a strand which hung over my eyes. Then I went through tonight's and yesterday's events in my head, trying to figure out what on earth was going on.

I was in love with Edward Cullen, that much was certain…and his behaviour towards me, reluctant as I was to admit it, was teetering on that of a boyfriend than just a normal friend. Ben or Jasper didn't stick close to me all the time; Ben and Jasper didn't always ask me if I was ok. I'd watched Ben and Angela together countless times, and Ben always made sure he had at least one arm over her shoulder or one hand in hers.

But still, the thought that Edward Cullen could actually like me was still inconceivable…I just couldn't make myself believe it was true.

Edward stuck his head round the door and smiled, "You alright?"

I smiled wryly and gave him a thumbs up, "Toasty warm, thanks." He was wearing pyjama bottoms and a vest top now, and it was a struggle to keep my eyes on his face.

"Here," he handed me a thermos and I wrapped my cold fingers around it, "hot chocolate," he smiled, "I figured you might like something to help you wind down."

Was there anything he didn't do? "Thanks," I said simply, taking a sip and smiling again, "this is really nice of you."

"It was no problem, I wanted to do it." Even that simple statement had me struggling to keep my breathing steady. I wondered if he did this to me on purpose. A while ago I would've scoffed at that notion, but now anything seemed possible, after what had happened today.

Edward came and sat next to me, crossing his legs and leaning against the wall. "It was nothing at all." Then he took a deep breath, "Ok, Bella, can we talk?"

Those few words made me cold inside again, but I nodded mutely, my knuckles turning white around the thermos. "S-shoot."

"Ok," he said, running his hand through his hair yet again, "Bells, here's the thing." He sprung forward and smiled at me earnestly, then bit his lip and looked away, "Erm…ok." He nodded, bouncing his fisted hands on his legs. "Right."

"Edward?" I whispered, cutting him off.

"Yes?"

"Just to say…before you start…I'm sorry."

"Bella?" I looked away, refusing to meet his eyes, but his warm fingers pulled my chin back up gently, forcing me to look at him, "What do you mean, sorry?"

"I'm sorry about today…I'm sorry that people keep forcing me on you. Or you on me, whichever way you see it-"

"I'm not." Edward interrupted me, and I snapped up sharply, our gazes meeting again.

"What?"

"I'm not sorry for that."

"Bu-"

"Bells, can I talk now? Please? There's some things you really need to know. Ok?" I nodded mutely, feeling as if my heart had completely frozen, then melted, then frozen again, and was now stuck in some sort of limbo where it had no idea where it was going to go next. Pretty much like this conversation.

"Bella, I don't know what's going on inside your head, no matter how much I wish I could, so, no matter what I say now, promise me, whatever happens, we'll still try to be friends? I couldn't stand losing you." He took my hands and grasped them tightly, and I nodded again.

"I don't want to lose you either."

He groaned, "But what does that _mean_, Bella? What does that _mean_? Do you really understand what I mean when I say that I couldn't stand losing you?"

"I do?"

"No, you don't, Bells," he laughed hoarsely, "when I say that I couldn't stand to lose you, I mean that I have to have you with me, no matter whether we're friends…or more than that." I shook my head sadly, wishing he knew how much he meant to me.

Edward sighed, "No, no, that's not right either."

I put my hand to his cheek, "Edward, it's only me…Bella. You know you can tell me anything."

"I can. And that's why I need to say this. Bella," he gulped, "I've known you for…three weeks and five days, and I just feel this…connection with you. I don't know how it happened; I don't even know if you'd understand, but I hope you will. The thing is, Bells, at the moment…I've found myself in a rather awkward position. I've found myself liking you more than I should…to be completely truthful, I think I...that I've...fallen for you." He whispered this last part and stared at me, his eyes solemn, waiting for me to say something.

My though processes froze completely after he said this. I couldn't make head nor tail of it...my brain wouldn't let me understand. All I could do was stare at him, and whisper, "Fallen…for me?"

"Bella," he said, "you remember where we were before the fire went out?" Without letting me answer he took the thermos out of my hands, moved me so I was sitting against the headboard, then pressed his lips to my cheek. "You remember?" he whispered. I nodded, completely unable to do anything but that.

"Well, Bella…I wasn't exactly finished." Slowly he turned his head, his lips skimming across my cheek until we were both face to face, and only an inch apart. My head was spinning, and I was completely still, my eyes wide. Edward was the only thing I could see. I wasn't even aware that I wasn't breathing until Edward shook me gently, "Bella? Breathe, Bella."

"What?" I shook my head a little and looked at him groggily, "I'm sorry…um…carry on?"

He sighed, the intensity in his eyes fading away, "And that's where I should stop."

Edward sat back on his heels, the corners of his mouth turning down – I knew him so well I knew that he was sad and somewhat disappointed - and swung himself around; I couldn't stop myself from squeaking, "No!"

I had to do something; the man I was completely in love with had just admitted he had feelings for me! I blushed furiously as he stopped short and twisted round slowly, "No?"

Abruptly he jumped forward again, catching my hands and pulled me to him again, pressing our intertwined hands against his chest, "Bella, there's a hospital party for all the staff and friends of Thomas' on Saturday night. Would you like to go with me?"

Go with him? To a party?! "As in…?"

"As in my date, yes," he clarified, smiling nervously; I felt him twitch his hand as he reflexively tried to pull it up and muss his hair. Of course it would be completely inappropriate for me to muss it _for _him…

His date?

Me?

I couldn't keep from grinning ecstatically, my heart singing, "Yes, Edward, I love to."

And with that I tore my hands from his and wrapped them around his neck, hugging him tightly and burying my face in his shoulder. In that moment I was so happy I could've started jumping around the room, screaming like Alice did whenever she got excited.

Edward sighed heavily and then chuckled into my hair, his warm hands gripping me to him tightly, "Oh, thank god."

"To tell you the truth, Edward," I whispered happily in his ear, "I _know _I've fallen for you too."

* * *

**Awhnneessss. I love this! You know what you should do, is find some nice, slow, romantic song and PLAY IT whilst you read! The atmosphere is sooo much better! Well, I thought so anyway.**

**I hope i did it right! This was meant to be the main plotline, like them falling in love and all that, but it seems to have come a little early, so i'm going to dig around my brain and find some more things for to happen! **

**Anyway, did you enjoy it? Review if it so pleases you!**

**TTFN, folks!**

**Love, ATO xxxx  
**


	11. Sugar, Honey and Mints

**Hey guys!**

**I told you i'd update! Yay me, I finally managed to get The Road Ahead moving again (thank le lord!) **

**Anyway, I'm not too sure about this chapter, it doesn't seem to flow like the others do...but I couldn't be bothered to change it, and the ending's not that bad, and I wanted to post something new. So here it is! I hope you like it more than I do x**

**DISCLAIMER - Twilight is not yet mine, but then again, if it wasn't, it would never have existed. And a world without Edward Cullen is not a world at all.**

**Think about that...a world without Edward Cullen. Hurts, doesn't it?**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

This was perfect. Absolutely, wonderfully, brilliantly perfect.

I looked down at Bella's sleeping form, her lips twisted into a peaceful smile, and my heart swelled with happiness. This was what I had been dreaming of – having Bella wrapped up in my arms, her head on the pillow next to mine, her sweet strawberry scented hair spread out in a fan over it. I'd dreamed of being able to hold her like this, only now, it was completely real.

Bella sighed in her sleep and I hugged her tighter, inhaling the smell of her hair, still marvelling over how much I loved her, and how she might love me too.

I couldn't actually believe it had only been three days since I had first met her in person, and only a month since we'd first discovered each other. It felt like she had been occupying my mind and dreams now for years – I couldn't even remember what it had been like not knowing her. And to think it had only been three days…it felt like much longer than that. So much had happened in those three days, and yet here, at the end of it all, I was in my bed, next to a sleeping Bella and was very nearly dating her properly.

That certainly was a strange, but incredibly uplifting thought.

It was horrible to think that I was going to have to leave her in the morning; I didn't have a day off like she did. When you worked in a hospital, the only days off you got were the weekends (if you weren't called in) and nights (if you weren't called in). I was thanking my lucky stars no one had needed me tonight, because I definitely would have gone, and then this never would have happened.

Funny how luck can play a big part in these sorts of things.

But tomorrow I was planning to make her my girlfriend officially – in my book, if you didn't say the words, you didn't properly ask – and then Bella would be with me and I could…do all the things I had ever wanted to do. I was tired of watching Emmett and Rosalie, and even Alice and Jasper interact as couples, and now that I had Bella – and I wasn't ever going to let her go – that world was open to us too.

My smile grew as Bella mumbled, "Edward." She twisted over and snuggled into me, her small arms winding around my waist. She'd told me that she talked in her sleep, and I'd always wished I could hear. It was as delightful as I thought it would be.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered in her ear gently, kissing the top of her head and feeling ecstatic that I could.

"Love you, Edward," she murmured back, and even if she was asleep, she had never looked more beautiful.

I closed my eyes then and let myself fall asleep too, only because I knew tomorrow would be even better.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" I murmured, as the light filtering in through the shutters woke me. I was aware of the absence of his warm arms, and – in my half-awakened state – I started wondering whether I had dreamed the whole thing.

"I'm here," his quiet voice whispered back, startling me a little with how close he was. I opened my eyes a crack to find him squatting down beside the bed, his eyes level with mine, a gentle smile on his face. He was already dressed, and he stroked my cheek gently, making me blush, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Pretty good," I managed to stammer, smiling back at him timidly. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and cupped my face in my hands, "You?"

"Best ever," he grinned then stood up again; I noticed he was already dressed.

"What time is it?" I asked, stretching and sitting up properly.

"About 8," he answered, "I have to go soon, my shift starts at 9 today, but you're free to stay here as long as you want."

"Oh," I frowned in disappointment, annoyed that he had to leave so soon. I yawned again, still very tired, and Edward sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers back up over me.

"Sleep, Bells, you must be knackered after yesterday."

"It's not…too bad," my words were marred by yet another long yawn in between and Edward smirked.

"Come on," he said, shuffling so he was sitting next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders, "you need your rest." I sighed and obeyed, sliding back down so my head was against the pillows. Edward slid down with me and wrapped his other arm around my waist, "I have a good thirty minutes until I have to go…there's no need for me to move for a while," he murmured.

"Good," I sighed back, shivering slightly as Edward kissed my forehead, keeping his lips there then slowly moving them up to my hair and kissing the top of my head.

I shuddered again at the burning feeling racing through my veins, and I could feel my face heating up. I looked up at Edward to see a quick smirk flash across his face before it was replaced with his usual crooked smile. I sighed and tried to calm down; thinking that maybe going to work today would be good for me.

Edward and I sat together in a comfortable silence, his head resting on the top of mine and my eyes closed; I was dozing and trying to get in as much sleep as I could before I went home. "Bella?" Edward asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

I was too tired to give him my what-does-that-mean look, so I just kept my eyes closed and answered simply, "About how I need to get up soon."

"Why?" Edward half-whined, "I don't want you to get up."

"You're leaving."

"Yes, but I'm staying for as long as I can so I can be with you," I blushed and Edward sighed, "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I want to go to work today."

"Why?"

Telling the truth here might cause a little awkwardness, so I just laughed quietly and said, "To clear my head a little, you know? Yesterday and this morning have been so completely surreal that I need something normal to do." That was close to the truth, at least.

"Surreal…I think I understand that." Edward kissed my hair again, then sighed; I watched him as he stared at the wall for a while before turning his attention back to me. "Well, come on then," Edward stood up suddenly, taking me with him then setting me on my feet. I stared at him blearily.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm taking you back to your house, then I'll go to work with you, if that's ok."

I smiled, taking his outstretched hand, "Sure, that's fine."

We walked downstairs together, Edward's arm winding around my shoulders again; it felt so natural I hardly noticed it was there until we entered the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were sitting at the table, chatting and eating pancakes, but they both looked up as we came in. I blushed furiously at how Alice grinned madly when she saw Edward's arm, and kept my head down as he pulled out a chair for me, kissed my cheek, then went off to grab the plate of pancakes sitting on the counter. Alice's smile was almost reaching her ears when she leaned over and said, "So, what did you and Edward do last night?"

"Erm, nothing?" I squeaked, glancing to Edward for back-up as he sat down next to me, pulling his chair up close and putting his arm around me again.

"Actually, Alice, Bella and I are going out on a date Saturday night…so I guess that means we're dating," he said confidently, in a finalistic sort of way, grinning widely, his green eyes twinkling as he stared down my shocked look, "What?" he said, as Alice squealed loudly, "We are."

I barely heard Alice shouts of, "Eeep! Oh my god! That's so great!" as I was too wrapped up in my own mind. We were actually dating?

_Well of course you are, _a sighing voice said, _he asked you out, didn't he?_

Still, the thought of it sent my mind reeling. Edward and me…dating? Somehow I still couldn't wrap my head around the concept. I would need something a lot more…final before I could actually believe it. My confidence on this had dwindled down since this morning, and all my old insecurities were rushing back, with a vengeance.

"Bella?" Edward shook me gently, "Are you ok?" I nodded mutely, trying to make my smile reach my eyes even though I couldn't think straight. Alice was still ranting.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Edward sighed, then whispered in my ear, "Come on." I let him pull me away from the table into the hall, trailing behind, slightly miserable now, even if I didn't exactly know why. Swinging me around suddenly, he pushed me back against the wall then put his arms either side of me, closing me in. "Bells," he said quietly, "what's wrong?"

I would have looked down, but he had me trapped in his eyes. I bit my lip instead, "Nothing."

"Bella, I know you. Something's up. Was it because I told Alice?"

"Not exactly…" I hedged; Edward sighed again.

"Bella, do you actually realise how much I care for you?" he whispered, moving closer; the scent of him was beginning to disturb my thought processes, "Because I can tell you, if you'd like." I managed a small nod, and Edward moved even closer, "Bella, I would never be happy just being friends with you. That would never be enough for me…I like you too much. You are too beautiful and too wonderful to pass up, and that's why I said yesterday…I've fallen for you, Bella. It's you," he touched my nose with his, "that I want, Bella. It's you that I need." I was just staring at him, taking in his words, hardly able to believe that someone was saying this about me. Me! "Do you get it now, Bella? I asked you to come to the party with me on Saturday because I want you to come as my girlfriend. I want to be with you _that way_."

"You do?" I whispered, feeling my spirits start to lift and a timid smile begin to spread across my face. Edward smiled back, then pressed his lips to my cheek.

"I do."

I was still frozen against the wall, not daring to breathe as Edward kissed my cheek slowly, for fear of ruining the moment. This time I knew what might happen, and I didn't want it to stop.

Edward pulled back slightly, our gazes locked, an inch of space between us. My heartbeat began to race and I felt like my whole body was vibrating with the force of it. My brain was sending me wild signals, a little part of me chanting, _this isn't real, this isn't happening; you're going to wake up…_

But I didn't wake up. Edward was still there as I blinked, and I felt his hands slowly slide to my cheeks, cupping my face in his hands and pulling me slightly towards him. His warm breath made my cheeks even hotter as he whispered, "Bella…" and then, suddenly, so suddenly I didn't even see it happen, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

The sensation was incredible; at once the heat inside me flared and my whole body besides my face began to tingle. Edward's lips were moving softly with mine and I twisted my arms around his neck and sunk into it, feeling as if my legs would give way at any moment but not caring at all.

Edward pulled back for a second, his breathing as heavy as mine, then he kissed me gently again, moving one down my ribs to my waist and tugging me softly so I was crushed against him and he could wrap his arm completely around me. I stayed where I was, completely and blissfully happy; I had never experienced anything like this before. Edward kissing me was…better than the pleasure of eating chocolate, better than sinking into a warm bath…even better than that Swedish massage Alice sent me to last week.

He tasted like sugar, honey and mints all rolled into one, his lips were infinitely soft and his lemony-washing powder smell was all around me. I couldn't see or think about anything but him, and when his lips parted mine gently, I let him, overwhelmed by the feeling and completely wanting more.

Edward kissed me for a second longer, before lightening the pressure slowly then pulling away. My eyes were still closed and I gasped, my breathing ragged, my lips tingling. I could feel my pulse beating through them. Before I had even gathered myself, Edward clutched me tighter again, pressed his lips against mine one last time, then whispered against them, "Bella?"

"Wow," I sighed; still not opening my eyes.

He chuckled, "I would say so." Every time his lips moved they brushed mine, and I quickly kissed him again before answering.

"Yeah."

He sighed, the warm air rushing across my face again, and that was when my legs finally gave out. I collapsed, tightening my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling to the floor. "Sorry," I smiled shakily, "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Maybe on Saturday we can do some more practise…"

"That sounds nice."

"Hmm," Edward was still holding me up, and he suddenly grinned, "That must've been quite some kiss."

I rolled my eyes, "You men and your egos."

"What?" Edward shrugged, setting me on my feet then retreating a step; the cold air rushed into the space between us and I found it a little easier to begin breathing again, "Look what I did to you! That's something to be proud of, for a man."

"Well, look what happened to you," I teased, still trying to steady my breathing. I put one hand to his face and fingered the skin around his eyes, "Your eyes look all glazed over." I giggled as he shook his head quickly and rubbed them. "Nope, still all unfocused," I laughed, and he took my hand again, kissing it and smiling too.

"Let's just see how you fare next time."

"I'll be waiting."

Edward chuckled then pulled me to him again, "I still don't know why you blanked out me earlier," he mused, twisting our fingers together, "care to share?"

I shrugged, nonchalant, that whole little panic attack seeming very silly now, "Just you said we were dating…it took me by surprise, that's all."

He raised a brow, "Why did it surprise you? What did you think we were doing?"

"I'm a real worrier, Edward," I explained softly, "I can never be sure of anything. I wasn't even sure what you meant yesterday…so it took me by surprise."

"Oh, Bells," Edward sighed, dropping down to kiss me softly, "Do I have to confirm everything for you?" he smiled serenely, and I blushed, then Edward said, "Well, I don't mind asking again, Bella, if it makes you more sure of me. Would you like me to?"

I shrugged, looking down at the ground and shuffling my feet, "I dunno…"

"Bella, look at me." I did, reluctantly, and Edward leaned down to touch our foreheads together, "Bella, will you be my absolutely official, one-and-only girlfriend? And by that I mean MORE than just friends, and by that I mean letting me take you to dinner, going to-"

"Edward." I cut him off with a finger over his lips, smiling, "Thanks." And with that I kissed him for the fifth time that day.

"I suppose that means yes, then?" he breathed, and I giggled.

"I guess it does."

"So we completely understand each other now, correct?"

I nodded, trying to keep myself from grinning ear to ear, "I'm still holding you to Saturday, you know."

"Now that, I'm counting on."

* * *

**Yay! So now i'm all set up for the fluuuffff and you all know how much i love fluff.**

**I've decided to fill this space up today with random things from whats been going on with me...which is nothing really. My shoes are still falling off, I bent the buckle on one of my shoes (Which cost loads so my mum was NOT happy) aaand I have a russian test tomorrow. Which i haven't revised for, since i've spent all day on fanfiction (and seriously, I do not regret it at all heeehee).**

**Oh, and I just started watching Top Gear on Dave, and omg it is one of my new favourite shows. I can't believe i've been missing it (for the past few years i always thought it was something like grease, but a tv show!).**

**Anyhoo, ranting aside, Review if it so pleases you! (And i hope that it does, i love hearing your comments!)**

**TTFN folks!**

**Love, ATO xxxxx  
**


	12. Stuff Happens

**Hey everyone!**

**I am sooo sorry i haven't updated, i got a wake up call from forgottonkissx telling me to get a move one (thank god she let me wash her hair) so I did!**

**This has been half-written for a while, and it's sort of a filler....i don't like it much, but it does set up a few little things i want to work with. The dance party will be next, so watch out for plenty of dresses, hairdo's and make up!**

**And a massive thankyou to all my 296 revieweers! It's great getting so many for just 11 chapters...let's break the 300 barrier now! Anyway, i hope you like it, cos i'm not too sure**

**DISCLAIMER - EDWARD WILL BE MINE SOMEDAY! but, for now, he is Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

The days leading up to Saturday couldn't have gone slower if I'd wished for it. It seemed each time I glanced at the clock, whether it be Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday or Friday, I still had days to wait.

"Jeez, Bella, what's in your bonnet?" Angela laughed on Friday afternoon, even though she was well aware of why I wanted to get home fast. The faster I went to sleep, the quicker Saturday would come. Foolproof reasoning, in my opinion.

"Why is that damn clock moving so slow?!" I growled, sitting on my hands in an attempt to stop myself tearing the clock off the wall.

Angela giggled girlishly, "You're very eager to go visit your 'doctor' today, Bella. Are you sure it's just an appointment?" I shot her a death glare and she laughed harder, "Come on, Bells, you have to admit the doctor jokes are funny."

Angela was saved a slow and painful death by a loud ring from the phone beside me – I picked it up and shushed Angela, whispering, "You talk, you're for it!" She zipped her mouth and went back to her work, smirking. "Hello?" I turned my attention back to the phone.

"Hey, Bells, it's me," Edward sounded strangely forlorn, somehow.

"Edward," I sighed and sank back in my chair, my nerves suddenly settled. Swinging my legs up onto the table and ignoring Angela's cheesy grin and thumbs up, I smiled. "Hey."

He chuckled softly, "Hey to you too, beautiful." I blushed involuntarily, "How's your day going?"

"Meh, it's ok. Sorting through adverts and all that. I was just getting started on my column," Angela scoffed and I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I was thinking about getting started." I curled my hands around the phone, "What about you?"

"It's been…better."

"Oh, Edward. What happened?"

"Who's to say anything happened?"

I crossed my legs on my seat, changing positions again, and sat up. "Edward, I know you. You don't sound as if nothing's happened, and you're calling me in the middle of the afternoon. What's wrong?"

He sighed, "It's nothing, really…just doctor stuff."

Angela was watching me worriedly, and she looked as if she was about to say something, but I waved her off. Wanting some more privacy, I went out into the hall and leant against the wall, propping one leg up against it, "Hey, I don't care what kind of stuff it is, I want to know if it's upsetting you."

"Who's to say I'm upset?"

"Edward."

He sighed again, "One of my patients died today."

I couldn't stifle a gasp, and one hand made its way up to cover my mouth, "Oh no. Edward, I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing, but it was one of the…younger ones."

I couldn't think of anything, so I just sighed again sympathetically, "Edward…"

"Anyway, are you free at the moment? Since I'm a…" he gulped, "a patient down, my shift's finished for today and I wanted to see you."

Ah, to hell with my column. "Sure, Edward, I'll meet you at the hospital, 'kay?"

"Are you sure it's no problem? I wouldn't want to drag you away from your work-"

"Edward, it's no problem. See you there, ok?"

"Thanks, Bells."

"See you soon," I promised, before snapping my phone shut and hurrying back into the room, startling Angela.

"Where're you going, Bella?"

"I'm leaving early."

"Is Edward ok?" she asked as I chucked all my stuff into my bag, shut down my computer then rushed towards the door.

I turned quickly, "Yeah, he's fine. See you on Monday, Ang."

"Bye Bella! I'll tell Mark you left!" she called after me.

I walked as quickly as I could, my big black work bag swinging on my arm as I walked fast but carefully, not wanting to trip. I didn't even have time to admire the scenery, and I paid most attention to actually FINDING the hospital. Even though it wasn't that hard to miss.

I found the entrance, and was walking through the car park when I saw Edward sitting on a small wall a few feet away from the front doors, staring off into space. He looked so lost and unhappy it made me hurt as well.

I walked quietly over to him, and he didn't see me as his back was turned, so I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, resting them on his shoulders, and whispered in his ear, "Hi."

"Hey." He took one of my hands and held it tightly; I kissed his cheek.

"Are you doing ok?"

He shrugged, "Could be worse."

I could tell he wasn't really up for talking at the moment, so I just stayed still, my head resting against his, following his gaze as he stared blankly at the sky. After he while he said softly, "It's just hard, you know? When someone that young dies…when you do all you can, but there's nothing you really CAN do."

"Of course it is," I agreed, "stuff like this is hard."

"Mmm…it's horrible seeing the parents' faces. And you know they blame you, even if they don't say it," he mused, his hand gripping mine tighter. My back was beginning to hurt, but I ignored it.

"It's not your fault, Edward. Things like this just…happen. Sometimes there's nothing that can stop it."

"I guess. But still…" Edward sighed then stood up suddenly, releasing my hand and wrapping his arms around my waist instead, hugging me tightly. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now," he said, his voice muffled by my skin.

I stroked his hair, playing with it in my fingers, "Hey, death isn't something anyone gets used to. When my mom died it took me years to properly get over it, but my dad told me something that really helped me deal with it."

"And whats that?"

"Everything happens for a reason. Even death."

He chuckled softly, sadly, "That doesn't really make sense."

I laughed too, "Well, if you think about it in a certain way it does. It might seem unfair, but it's still true."

"I suppose it is…once I think about it." He was playing with the ends of my hair now, pulling at them gently, making my scalp tingle, "Thanks for coming, Bella." He pulled back a little to look at me, "I know it was sudden, but I really needed you."

I smiled brilliantly, touched, "Anytime, anywhere."

Edward smiled back at me, "I've missed you."

"I know," I rested my head on his chest; "Tuesday seems so long ago, doesn't it?" Edward and I had both been so busy, with him at the hospital and me having to work much longer hours than normal sorting through the ridiculous amounts of adverts we received this week, we hadn't been able to see each other. Somehow, long late-night calls didn't really measure up to actually being with him.

"Too long," he agreed, kissing the top of my head. We stayed that way for several more seconds, before Edward sighed and said, "So, what do you think we should do this fine afternoon?"

"I don't know." The sky was predominately grey. "Something inside, preferably."

Edward chuckled, "How about I show you round this place?" He let half of me go and gestured towards the looming grey building, "All the nurses want to meet you."

"_All _the nurses? Why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Well…most of them keep regular tabs on my love life – I have no idea how, by the way – so they all seem to know about you. I didn't tell many people…well, apart from all my interns. And all the doctors. And Jack. Oh. I see."

"Edward!" I elbowed him, hard, "No wonder everyone knows about me! You told them all!"

"What? I _want _them to know about you," he said, lowering his face down to mine and capturing me with his green eyes. The familiar tingling sensation started up as he murmured, "So what if I want them all to know that I seem to have acquired one of the most wonderful and gorgeous girlfriends in the world? That's not such a bad thing, is it?"

I blushed furiously as I stammered; all hope of coherent thought lost, "I guess…not."

"No," he smirked, "I have every single intention of showing you off to everyone."

"Is that really," I gulped as he pressed closer, "necessary?"

"Oh yes," he said, "very necessary." I caught a wry twinkle in his eye before he kissed me, wrapping his arms around me tighter and twisting one hand into my hair. This kiss wasn't exactly a quick 'hello' kiss, but it wasn't anything like Tuesday morning's. That didn't mean it wasn't just as good though.

I was completely and utterly lost; the only thing I was aware of was his lips on mine, moving in perfect synchronisation. He tasted just the same as he had before, only with a little bit more mint. I had to admit, even from my two experiences, kissing Edward was just delightful.

"Hey, Edward!" A male voice called out from behind us, and I heard Edward groan as he pulled back. I groaned too at the space between us and pressed myself in close again, not wanting to move just yet. "Edward!" the man called out again, and I turned my head on Edward's shoulder to find out who it was.

The man was strangely tall, even taller than Edward. He had wildly curly black hair, dark eyes, but was strangely pale. "Jack," Edward replied, releasing me, his tone a little more menacing, probably because he'd just interrupted us. I turned round properly and stood up a little straighter, trying not to blush as Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, what are you up to? I leave you out here for a SECOND and already you're up to dirty deeds. I hope that you know this girl, or I'm going to have to report you for rape, my friend. Actually, I hope you don't, because I've been trying to have you convicted of that for years." He grinned at Edward, who rolled his eyes, then directed his smile at me, carrying on quickly, "So, you must be Bella, if I'm not mistaken. I didn't think you actually existed, the thought of Edward having a girlfriend is just laughable." He held out a hand and I shook it, smiling back.

"Bella, this is Jack Cane, Jack, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan." Jack threw Edward a wink and I suppressed a laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Jack," I said.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Bella Swan. I've been wanting to meet the person who's made Dr Cullen so smiley and high-spirited. I don't think I've ever seen him in such a good mood. I think I actually saw him skipping the other day."

I blushed, giggling shyly and Edward scoffed, "I don't 'skip', Jack."

"Sure you don't. You dance. Anyway, are you coming in? The janitors just cleaned the floor, so it's all nice and sparkly in there." I found I liked Jack quite a lot; he reminded me of Emmett.

"Yeah, I was going to show Bella around."

"Oh, 'show her around'. Good call!" I blushed even harder and Edward looked pained.

"Jack…just go, ok?"

"But I haven't finished talking to Bella yet!"

Jack's pager suddenly beeped and he groaned, then turned on his heel, running full pelt back into the building and calling back to me, "This isn't over yet, Bella Swan!"

I laughed again and nudged Edward, "You dance?"

"I don't!" he said indignantly. I pressed my lips together and raised a brow at him, and he sighed, "Ok, ok, I might've….danced down the hall a couple of times…whilst singing…" he blushed, just like me, and I laughed harder, "Hey, in my defence…I was really happy."

"And why was that? You found your favourite fluffy bunny toy?"

"No, not exactly." He bent down and whispered into my ear, "That was on Tuesday."

"Oh," I murmured.

"Mmhmm," he said, drawing me in close to him again and pressing a kiss to my lips, "Tuesday was a very good day."

We were just getting back into the rhythm of things, when yet another voice called from one of the upstairs windows, "Oi, Edward! Look guys, it's Edward!" About six heads appeared, staring down at us, and another five appeared at the window next door.

"Oh god," Edward ducked his head and pulled me under the parapet, "They'll be on us like vultures!"

"Maybe we should go?" I said, my breath still catching as I tried to calm myself.

"No," Edward shook his head and smiled devilishly, "I'll just have to keep you close, is all." And with that he pulled me inside, holding me tight about the waist. I tried to ignore the stares we began to receive and concentrated on watching Edward intently as he spoke, "First we have to get you a visitor's badge." He walked us over to the reception desk and smiled at the girl there, whose eyes glazed over as soon as she looked up. "Can I have a visitor's pass, please, Lauren?"

She handed him one with a big, fake smile back, and I found myself not appreciating how she was clearly eyeing him. I was surprised she wasn't licking her lips right about then. Edward didn't seem to notice, and he clipped the badge onto my shirt, which I pulled off and clipped back onto my jeans instead. Edward smiled and lead me away, walking down a big corridor and stopping at a lift. "Where're we going?" I asked.

"Up to the main ward, then I'll take you to see the kids. They're all great, you'll love them. They all really want to meet you." A few blonde nurses were occupying our lift as well as us, and I was intensely uncomfortable under their scrutinising gazes. I shifted uneasily, trying to ignore them by fixing my eyes on the wall. Another older one got in, with wild brown curly hair pulled into a messy ponytail, and she immediately threw me a wide smile.

"Hey, Edward!" she said, her voice bright and happy. She was still smiling, "Is this her?"

He laughed, "Hello to you too, Jenny. And yeah, this is Bella. Bella, this is my friend Jennifer"

"Call me Jenny, if you don't mind." She glared at Edward then shook my hand vigorously, "So you're the famous Bella! My my, you're as beautiful as he said you were." The blonde nurses upped their glares.

I blushed and looked down, and Edward squeezed me, "Yeah, she is."

Charlie smiled, "It's very nice to meet you, Bella. Edward's been raving about you all week; it's been driving me nuts. It's always Bella this, Bella that…oh, sorry dear, I'm embarrassing you with my old-lady raving."

Edward laughed again, "Don't worry, Jen, she blushes easily."

"Don't be mean, Edward! Anyway, this is where I get out," she stepped out the doors and smiled at me, "I hope to get to know you better, Bella, I know we'll be good friends."

"She's nice," I said, leaning on Edward's arm and watching the doors close.

"She is," Edward said, kissing the top of my head, "she's been around ever since I came. She was the one who helped me through my internship, and even now she always bests me. I don't know how she does it."

"Well, I like her."

"I'm glad. Come on, then," we walked out into a brightly lit corridor, filled with doctors bustling along with patients, nurses walking beside, all dressed in a mixture of scrubs and normal clothes paired with white coats. I had never seen a hospital from a doctor's view before; I had spent many days as a relative of a patient, which I knew was a massively different experience.

Again, I had a hard time ignoring the range of various stares, glares and curious looks as Edward pulled me down the corridor, and I was acutely aware of how flushed I was. "Edward, everyone's staring," I whispered, pressing in closer to his side as if that would shield me from sight.

He very publicly kissed my cheek then whispered back, "For good reason, you are very beautiful."

I blushed harder, "It's not like that…" I trailed off as Edward put one finger under my chin and tilted my head up.

"Yes, it is." He stared into my eyes for a second, and I stayed, frozen, looking back at him, feeling mine grow wide. "Come on," he murmured, and he opened the door and walked in.

"Doctor Cullen!" The room was bright and clean, and there was an old man sitting proper up in the bed, his face lit up with a wide smile. He looked very small under the piles of hospital blankets, and he was very frail too, but he seemed so alive I was surprised there wasn't a ring of golden light around him.

"Hello there, Mr Jenkins." Edward grinned back and moved forward to pat the man's shoulder in a friendly way, "How are you?"

"As good as always, Doctor Cullen. Didn't I tell you to call me Adam?"

"Only when you call me Edward."

"Well, now, that would just be rude, wouldn't it?"

"I could say the same thing!" They both laughed.

"So, Doctor Cullen, you here to give me another check up?"

"Actually, no, Mr Jenkins, I'm actually off my shift at the moment. I'm here to introduce someone to you."

If it was possible, the old man's smile grew even wider, "You've brought Bella, haven't you!" I blushed, was there no one that didn't know about me? Mr Jenkins shuffled forward a little and caught sight of me, "Well, bless my old soul, she is here! Sorry I didn't notice you before, dear, but my eyes are going." He winked at me, and Edward took my hand and pulled me forward to stand beside him.

"Bella, this is one of my longer-term-"

"He means oldest." Mr Jenkins cut in with another wink and I giggled.

"_Longer-term_," Edward carried on, "patients. I've had him for a while now. Mr Jenkins-"

"Adam!"

"Mr Jenkins, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan."

"Edward, my boy, I already knew who she was." Mr Jenkins held out his hand, "Good to see you, Miss Swan, my dear."

I smiled back at his crinkly face, "Call me Bella."

"Only if you call me Adam." We all laughed, then Mr Jenkins cut off with a hacking cough, bending over, sounding as if he was coughing his lungs out. I glanced, alarmed, at Edward, who just patted him on the back gently, waiting for the coughing to die down. "Sorry, dear," he said when he was sitting back up again, "I'm not very well, you see. I wouldn't be here if I was." He laughed lightly, and I bit my lip, all of a sudden feeling very sorry for the poor old man.

After a while Mr Jenkins shooed us out, telling us that our time was better spent together than with an older citizen like him. "I hope to see you soon, Miss Swan!" he called after me as the door swung shut.

Edward and I were both silent as we walked back down the corridor, his arm around my shoulders. I was feeling a little depressed, and it was weighing down on my shoulders as we stood, waiting for the lift. Thankfully, it was empty, and I let Edward wrap his arms around me fully and rest his head on my shoulder. "He's wonderful," I said, as the doors slid closed.

"Isn't he?" Edward silent, then he said quietly, "he doesn't have long left."

"That's sad," I whispered. "What's wrong with him?"

"Just a bad case of the flu, he's too old to deal with it. There's nothing much we can do."

"Oh." I knew that wasn't very articulate, but there was nothing more I could say.

"Are you ok?" Edward said gently, "I know hospitals can be draining."

"I'm fine," I said hurriedly, "it just…reminds me a little of my mom." As soon as I said that, I knew it was true. I'd been trying to ignore it, but this place was starting to bring back unwanted memories. The picture of my mom in a hospital bed in Seattle, IVs sticking into every part of her, was suddenly at the forefront of my mind, her poor, bony face wearing her tired smile.

"Do you want to leave?"

"I'll be alright."

He kissed my hair quietly, then said, "No, I think it's enough for today. You can meet the kids some other time."

I nodded mutely, and just relaxed into him as he pressed a different button on the lift keypad. It was then that I decided that a visit to my dad was long overdue.

* * *

**Yes, I know it was rather random. I will accept flames on this, because I know it's pretty out of the way. I just wanted to get something up for you guys, cos I feel bad about not!**

**I hope none of you have sent assassins after me...i'll give you my special cookies if you withdraw them! please?**

**Love, Helena (or ATO, we're one and the same, i just decided none of you are stalkers, so i'll be ok :P) xxxxx  
**


	13. It's Party Time!

**I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry this took so long! Ahhhh I feel so bad!**

**Anyhoo, trekked again up that giant hill to get this to you...i'm so tire,d you all have no idea.**

**Please, don't send any more assassins after me! My security won't hold up and then I can't write more stories....**

**Ok, no more ranting. I hope you like this chapter and i'm sorry it took so long!**

**DISCLAIMER - as always, the coup is still in progress.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh god, Al, I think I'm going to be sick…"

"NOO!" Alice, long floaty dress and all, shot into the kitchen, grabbed a kitchen towel and threw it into my face, holding it to my mouth.

"Alice!" I struggled with her, trying to breathe, pushing her off me onto the floor, "Mary Alice Cullen, are you TRYING to kill me?"

She shrugged cheekily, "You said you were going to be sick, and I can't have you ruining that dress!"

"I was speaking figuratively!" I huffed and crossed my arms, pulling the neckline up a little higher and trying not to blush.

"Well, why did you say it then?"

"Because I'm so nervous I feel ill!"

"Why are _you _nervous? I'm going to the same party and I'm not nervous."

I glared at her, "This isn't your first proper date with Jasper!"

She blushed furiously, "Well…I'm not actually…dating him…per se."

"What?!" Alice jumped up and sat on me.

"Shh, shh, keep it down!" She looked around conspiratorially, as if Jasper was in the room. I pushed her off and rolled my eyes.

"How are you not dating him?! You guys went off in that truth or dare game and you kissed him…then went up to his room!"

"We didn't do anything!" She was still whispering, and her smile began to fade, "Nothing happened at all. It was as if we hadn't kissed at all and we were just 'hanging out'." She did airquotes with her fingers then sighed, "While you and Edward were confessing your love for one another…I was doing nothing."

"Oh, Al."

She shrugged, "I like him, so much, Bells, but whatever I do…nothing happens! It's like…I'm trying my hardest, and I'm being so nice to him and everything and he's just…does he even care?" She gasped, "Maybe he's just toying with me! Maybe he doesn't even like me at all…"

"No way, Alice!" I exclaimed, "It's so obvious that he does!"

She shook her head miserably, "But what if I'm right?"

"You're not right." I punched her shoulder gently and smiled, suddenly struck with an idea, "Come on then, Al, let's make tonight the night!"

"The night for what?"

"The night operation Jasper begins!"

"Operation Jasper?"

"We're going to get him to admit his feelings for you."

"We are? How?"

"Easy, just turn on the Alice charm, and I'll get Edward to talk to him."

"You will? Bella, you are the best!" She made to hug me, but I stopped her.

"The dresses?"

She giggled, "You have learned well, young pupil." She clapped her hands, grinning excitedly again, then her gaze turned calculating, "Ok, let me just check you over again."

She straightened my dress, which hung a few inches above my knee, white, with a tight waist, a flared out, light floating skirt and a v neckline which came together in short sleeves. It was lightly patterned with blue flowers. As she played with my hair I said, "Alice…why is this dress so…floaty? And why are my heels suspiciously lower than you normally like?"

Alice laughed, "Because you'll need a floaty dress and dancing shoes, Bella."

I gasped and she put one hand over her mouth, biting her lip, "Oops."

"Dancing?!"

"Well, is it my fault that the hospital staff all happen to love ballroom dancing?!"

"Ballroom…dancing?" I fell back onto the couch, one hand on my forehead, "What is Edward thinking?"

"Emmett may have…told him about your ballroom dancing lessons when you were a kid."

"What?!" I shrieked for the second time that night, "Oh my god, why would he do that?!"

"Were you any good?" Alice asked curiously; I threw a don't-even-try-it look at her and she laughed, "Come on, tell me."

I blushed, "It wasn't so much that I couldn't get the steps…I was just too uncoordinated to dance anyway." Alice laughed and I huffed, "Hey, at least I know the technical stuff now…and I hold no responsibility for Edward having to amputate his feet. This is his fault."

Alice laughed some more then went back to my hair whilst I closed my eyes and groaned, "This is going to be torture."

Then the doorbell rang, and Alice squealed excitedly, "They're here! Time for Operation Jasper!" She waved her hands at me, "Bella, get up! Edward can't see you on your first proper date lying all over the place!" The butterflies in my stomach were back, and I was so nervous I didn't even roll my eyes at her. I didn't know what it was, but something about tonight seemed...different? More formal; I had spent time with Edward before, but I had never felt so nervous about seeing him until now. Maybe it was the first date thing, but I couldn't be sure. It could even have been the ballroom dancing, but I was too busy trying not to hyperventilate to actually think properly about it.

Alice caught my panicked expression, and _she _rolled her eyes, "Bells, if you're so nervous, go stand in the bathroom for a while and breathe into some toilet roll or something. I'll stall them." That did sound like a good idea, so I did what she said and quickly darted into the bathroom as she opened the door. I heard her say hello sweetly to Jasper, and them all talking. The door closed, and then Edward's quiet, musical voice echoed through into the room.

"Oh, Bella'll be out in a minute," Alice said breezily in answer, and I took a deep breath, turning to the mirror and focusing on staring at myself, trying to calm down. Slowly I began to get more and more out of focus, until everything seemed like misshapen blobs. The simple colours began to calm me, and eventually I could breathe again.

I shook my head, my eyes refocusing, patted my hair quickly, making sure it was all in place, straightened my dress, then took another breath. "Ok, Bella, you'll be fine, you've already kissed him, what else can surprise you now?"

_Answer: a lot more_, the annoying voice in my head whispered as I turned the doorknob and stepped out into the living room.

Alice and Jasper were talking, whilst Edward was sitting on the sofa, his arms resting on his knees, twisting his thumbs over and over each other. If I didn't know better, I would assume he was nervous too, but Edward was never nervous.

His head snapped up as I came into the room, and I blushed furiously as his eyes widened a little. I twirled round quickly, then asked him, "Is it ok?"

Edward stood, smiling crookedly, then came over, taking my hands and pulling me close to him, "Beautiful." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then whispered, "Hi."

"Hello," I said breathlessly, smiling up at him, my nerves dissipating in a second. We stood together for a second longer, then he turned, letting go of one of my hands but keeping the other.

"Shall we go?"

Alice nodded, "Sure," she took Jasper's hand, and we winked at each other as she pulled him out, Edward and I following behind.

"Wait a second," I said, turning back and pulling my coat off its hook. I swung it over my shoulders, then took Edward's hand again, "Ok, I'm good."

"What was that all about?" he asked as we went down the stairs.

"What?"

"The winking."

Edward didn't miss a thing, "Oh, that's Operation Jasper."

"Sounds evil," he chuckled, "care to elaborate?"

"Our plan to get Jasper to admit he has feelings for Alice." Just then I remembered that Edward was Alice's brother. Damn! I fought the urge to smack myself on the forehead – stupid, Bella, stupid.

But Edward only smiled and said, "He hasn't already?"

"No," I answered.

"Funny, because I already had the big brother talk with him. That would explain why he looked so frightened..."

I laughed, "You didn't scare him too much, did you?"

He only shrugged, "Enough. Anyway, what's your plan, and what part do I play in it?"

"How did you know?"

"Please, I'm Jasper's best friend and your boyfriend," I screamed with joy internally as he said that, "Of course you are going to use your wily charm to get me to convince him to talk to Alice."

"It's not wily if you know about it, now is it?"

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "that's true. Well, I'll just pretend I know nothing and then you can sneakily convince me to do it later."

I grinned, thinking of ways that I could convince him; the night was picking up already.

"Come on, guys!" Alice stuck her head out of the back of Edward's Volvo, "Stop chatting and get in here!"

"Coming!" I called, making to open the door, but Edward's hand on mine stopped me.

"Have I mentioned you look stunningly beautiful tonight?" he said softly, drawing me towards him and wrapping his arms around my waist; I laughed.

"Not in so many words."

"Well, you do," he grinned, before leaning down to kiss me properly.

Alice called again, and I pulled away after a second, "Come on, or she might break something."

Edward sighed and let me go, "We're picking this up later," he warned, and I tried not to blush as he opened the door and pulled me out.

"About time," Alice rolled her eyes, "You guys are like the king and queen of procrastination."

Edward shoved Jasper out of the passenger seat, saying that since I was his girlfriend, I got to ride shotgun. He was sent grumbling into the back with Alice, who got on with our plan immediately by tucking her legs up under her and leaning against his arm, grinning evilly at me as Jasper went bright red. I suspected it was because her dress was very low cut, and I giggled as I turned back round.

"What's funny?" Edward asked, and I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later."

I leant my head against the window, watching the houses and, as we got further into the city, brightly lit up shops and clubs fly by. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly in the back, but I didn't want to distract Edward from his driving, so I just kept my eyes on the window. After a while we got stuck in a traffic queue, and Edward took his hands off the steering wheel, looking over at me with a smile. "You doing ok?"

I nodded, "I'm fine."

He turned back to the road and sighed, looking over the tops of all the cars, "This is going to take a while. We'll probably be late."

"We could always take a side road," I said, twisting in my seat to look for one, but Edward shook his head.

"I don't mind waiting," he smiled crookedly and took my hand across the seat gap, twisting our fingers together and holding my hand tightly.

"Don't you need this?" I teased as the cars moved forward again and Edward followed; he grinned.

"Automatic. One hand is all I need." He demonstrated this as he swerved into a gap in another lane where the cars were moving faster, "See?"

"Remind me never to go on a long drive with you."

He laughed, "I don't think you'll be able to avoid it – I'm planning on stealing you away to Scotland next weekend."

"What?"

I felt my eyes go wide – wasn't going on holiday together a little too fast, but Edward laughed, "The expression on your face! As if I would take you to Scotland!" he laughed musically again and I sighed, more out of relief than anything else.

"Spain is much nice anyway."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Edward grinned at me, then the road cleared, "Oh, here we go." He put his foot down, and we literally zoomed through the traffic lights; Alice shrieked.

"Jeez, Edward, tell us when you're about to do that!" she was fully on Jasper's lap now, and she smiled sweetly up at him, "Sorry, Jazz, I'll move."

"No, don't, it's fine," he said quietly back, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. I smiled to myself; Alice was crafty.

Ten minutes later, we pulled into a hotel car park, and Edward parked the car before running round the car to open my door for me. "Thanks," I said, taking his hand and letting him pull me out; he smiled as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing his hand to the small of my back.

"My pleasure."

He led me inside, and I looked around in wonder, "This place is pretty nice," I remarked to Edward, and he nodded.

"The hospital has some pretty good benefactors, and they pay for all this. Nearly everyone comes, apart from the poor sods who are on call," he grimaced and I laughed.

"Did you ever miss this party?"

"I did, once. It wasn't too bad, except I missed everyone pouring the punch all over the chief of medicine."

"Oh dear, you must've been so disappointed."

"I was," he grinned and leaned over, whispering in my ear, "he's a bit of a git." Just as he said this a stern-looking man strode over.

"Doctor Cullen, good to see you."

Edward shook his hand, and I could tell he was holding back a smile, "Good to see you too, sir. Have you just arrived?"

"Edith and I arrived a few minutes ago." He turned to me, "Ah, so is this the famous Miss Swan?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bells, this is the chief of medicine, Doctor Jones."

"John Jones, nice to meet you, Miss Swan," he held out his hand and I shook it carefully.

He kept it for a little too long then remarked in what he probably thought was a whisper, "Pretty little thing, isn't she?" Edward stiffened as he said, "Think you could share?"

"No," he said, a little roughly, "she's all mine." With that he strode away, his arm tightening around my waist.

"John Jones?"

"Like I said: git."

* * *

**I know, I know, but I wanted the party to be next chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW please? Don't just press the backbutton, people, leave me one word, that would make me massively happy!**

**Ughh all shiver at the pervy CoM....ugh.**

**TTFN!**

**Love, ATO xxx  
**


	14. Dancing in the Blue

**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Daddy'sLittleCannibal, and her amazing stories.**

**Sorry for the wait, guys! This chapter definitely wasn't flowing, and my computer had a spaz and I had to replcae the WHOLE HARD DRIVE.**

**Luckily I got all my stuff back **

**Disclaimer - SM owns twilight. UPDATE - They are dancing to (in my head) By the Boab Tree, by Ophelia of the Spirits. It's from the Australia soundtrack, which I just watched yetesrday...let me just say. HUGH JACKMAN = AMAZING! Very good film, in my opinion. Anyhoo, for extra ambiénce (to be said in a French accent) play that when I say go! :P  
**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

Bella's POV**

"Are you _sure _you're not lost, Edward? This is the third flight of stairs you've dragged us up," Alice moaned, clutching onto Jasper's arm – he was distinctly red in the face.

Edward rolled his eyes, "No it's not, Alice, we've been walking for two minutes."

"Seemed like longer," she muttered.

Edward sighed and turned back to me, "You ok?"

"Good. Why wouldn't I be ok?"

He shrugged, "Just felt like asking it." He smiled and squeezed my hand; I felt myself blush and Alice made retching noises.

"Could you please stop with the lovey-doveyness until I'm safely out of hearing range?"

"Alice, stop it, we're here now," Edward cut her off irritably, and I laughed to myself. Brother and sisterly love definitely didn't exist in the Cullen household.

"Well, come on then!" Alice said, suddenly her usual excitable self again, pushing past us and through the door, leaving us in her wake. Edward pulled me through after her, and I gasped.

The room was absolutely beautiful, and huge to boot, with three giant chandeliers hanging down, lighting up the whole room with a twinkling glow. There were tables in a circle, surrounding a parquet dance floor, all covered in white tablecloths with proper set places. "Lovely, isn't it?" Edward whispered to me, and I nodded.

"How?"

"We all chip in. Like I said, we all enjoy it," he winked then laughed, and I listened to the musical sound of his quiet laughter as I gazed around the room.

"Doctor Cullen!" A man came out of the crowd around one of the tables, dragging along a tall and very skinny redhead; I saw it was Jack. "And Miss Swan! What a pleasure to see you again," he said formally, bowing to me. His partner laughed, then held out her hand.

"Marie Cane, this idiot's wife." She grinned at me, "You must be Bella?"

"Yeah," I said, shaking her hand, "Seems everyone here knows me."

"I should think so," she laughed, "Edward won't shut up about you whenever we invite him round for dinner." I raised my eyebrows at Edward and he grinned sheepishly. Marie nudged him, "You didn't say she was so pretty."

I blushed again and Edward laughed, "Actually, I think I did."

"Alright, alright," I said, quietening them both, "enough of the love, can we sit down?"

"Of course," Jack said, interrupting Edward, taking my arm and dragging me away from him, "Let me show you to my room…"

"I don't think so, Cane," Edward said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back, "You keep your girl, I'll keep mine, ok?" Jack faked disappointment and Marie whacked him on the head.

"Sorry about him, it's so hard to keep him in line," she said apologetically to me.

"I know what you mean," I giggled, looking pointedly at Edward.

"Oh, do you now?" he said rakishly, and I giggled again, then Alice came bounding over.

"Come on guys, you need to sit down! I'll show you where you're sitting, Bella," she took my hand and dragged me off; I was beginning to feel a little like a dog on a leash.

"Must you all tow me around like this?" I moaned, and Alice rolled her eyes. "Hang on," I said suddenly, realising that Alice was pulling me towards a door in the wall, "Where are you taking me, Alice?"

She opened the door and shoved me inside – it was a broom or a storage cupboard; I couldn't tell because of the darkness – pulling the door to behind her. "Right," she said.

"Right what?"

"Operation Jasper!"

"Oh, right. How's that going?"

"Good," she said, and I could see her evil smile shining, even without a light, "I think I'm wearing him down, but I can't be sure until you get Edward to talk to him."

"Ok, I can do that."

"Bella?"

"Ah, here he is," Alice cackled, before throwing open the door and pulling him inside, "Edward, Bella's in here, I'm going to go and talk to Jasper, bye!" She was gone in a second, and Edward gave me a look.

"What was that all about?"

"Operation Jasper."

"Oh," he said, then he pulled the door closed, immersing us both in darkness. I thought I saw him lean against the wall, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Ok, we want you to talk to Jasper about Alice."

"Mmhmm," he replied, "and how are you going to convince me to do this?"

"Do I really have to?"

"If you want me to talk to Jasper…"

"Alright, fine," I rolled my eyes, and ignoring the silly butterflies in my stomach and my own embarrassment, I found his hand and let him pull me towards him, twining my arms around his neck as I collided with him. "Will you do it now?"

"No."

I pushed my fingers a little into his hair, twisting it around them, "Now?"

"No," his voice was a little shaky now, and I grinned, suddenly a little more confident.

Pushing my fingers right into his curls and twisting again I whispered, "Now?"

"Still…no," his voice was strangled, and I sighed, knowing what he wanted me to do. Figuring I might as well get it over with, I kissed him, pushing him back against whatever was behind him and pressing my lips hard against his. Up until now he'd remained completely still, but now his arms closed around me in a flash and lifted me off the ground.

"Now?" I said, my voice still amazingly steady, pulling away and tilting my head.

Edward took a deep breath and opened his eyes; they twinkled in the darkness. "You've convinced me," he said, and I nodded.

"Let me down now?"

He did, but then he held me still, stopping me from moving back, then he kissed me again, his arms tightening, and I began to tingle, my arms going back around his neck and holding myself to him. After a while we both broke away, gasping, "I think we'd better go back out there," he murmured, and I pushed some stray hair back from my face, opening the door a little.

"Do I look ok?"

He stopped and brushed my cheek, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and making me blush, "Perfect, now," he replied, smiling crookedly, then he took my hand and we walked back out. Jack waved at us from a nearby table.

"Where've you two been?" he shouted, "I've been saving your place for ages! Old John Jones' been snooping around," he said to Edward, who stiffened a little. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat, throwing him a smile in an effort to cool him down – he looked murderous. "Come on, Eddie," Jack laughed as Edward sat down beside me, scraping his chair against the floor a little too loudly, "Bella's not THAT desperate."

That did elicit a laugh from Edward, and from then on it was a cheerful evening, aside from when John Jones came 'a-snooping', as Jack called him. Alice had laughed at the veins popping out of Edward's forehead, whilst I bit my lip and tried to ignore him.

"Ice cream!" Alice shrieked, as they set a cup of chocolate ice cream in front of her, "This is officially the best party ever," she grinned, a spoon in her mouth, whilst we all laughed.

"This is good," I gestured towards the ice cream, "Aren't you having any?"

"I don't like it," Edward said simply, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't like ice cream?"

"Never have," he answered.

I held up a spoonful, my head cocked to the side, and I smiled, "Come on, everyone likes it."

He went cross-eyed as I held the spoon between his eyes, then he looked back up at me, smiling crookedly. "I don't."

"Come on, no one doesn't like ice cream!" I put on my best pleading face, "Please have some?"

"I don't like it, Bella."

"Please?"

He sighed, then murmured, "Only for you." He opened his mouth obediently and I slid the spoon into his mouth, letting go of it so Edward had to catch it quickly before it fell out again. He swallowed slowly, then licked his lips. "It's not too bad," he said, then he took the spoon and dug into my ice cream, gouging a hole in the side of it.

"Hey!"

He shrugged, then darted forward for another spoonful; I slapped his hand away, "Edward!"

He held up a spoonful in front of me, his expression cheeky, "You want some?"

"Not particularly, no."

"More for me!"

"He is such a child," Jack remarked to me, dropping ice cream all over the tablecloth as he flung his spoon around; Marie just sighed, rolling her eyes at me.

"You're calling me a child?" Edward said, in between spoons of ice cream, and, in unison, Marie and I slid their glasses of wine away from them.

"I think you've had enough," Marie remarked to Jack, then she stood up, "Come on, let's dance."

"But there's no," the music started, "music..." He sighed, dropped his spoon, and followed her away onto the dance floor.

"Oooo, the Foxtrot!" Alice shrieked again, yanking Jasper up and pulling him off his seat. "Come on, Jazzy!" she sang, twirling away so only Edward and I were left.

I turned in my seat, already feeling uneasy; everyone looked so professional. There was no way I was going to be able to do this.

"Bella?"

I looked back at Edward, "Oh, no, Edward, please don't make me do that..."

He leaned on the back of his chair and grinned, "Why not?"

"I can't dance!"

"Who says you can't?"

"My inherent clumsiness, that's who!" Edward stood, and I shook my head frantically at him, "Please, Edward, don't!"

"Bella, don't worry," he took my hand, smiling gently down at me, "We're not here to dance, we're here so I can spend time with you...and maybe for the slower dances." His eyes were twinkling warmly, and already I felt my worry melt away, "Ok?"

"Ok."

We sat together until the music slowed, stealing everyone else's abandoned ice cream – I punished Edward when he flicked some at me – and it was absolutely glorious, I found, spending time with him. "Who do you get your eyes from?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"I don't know who. My mum has brown eyes, and my dad has blue...Alice's are blue, like his. Mine are...abnormal, you could say."

"They're so green...emerald green, today."

"Today?"

"Yesterday they were more...mossy green."

He smirked, "Are you saying my eyes change? That's impossible, Bells."

I ate some ice cream, feeling it melt on my tongue, and I smirked back, "Nothing's impossible."

"What about you?"

"My dad; my hair comes from him too. But, apparently, I'm the splitting image of my mom," my smile faded, "I look just like she did." I pulled at a strand of my hair, "Except for the hair. Hers was more...blonde."

Edward's eyes grew sad, and he squeezed my hand, "If you look just like her, then she must have been beautiful," he said sincerely.

"She was...more than me."

Edward shifted his chair closer, his arm slipping over my shoulders, "Now that...that is definitely impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," I whispered, and Edward caught my chin, raising my head up with one finger so our eyes locked.

"_That _is." (a/n song time :D)

"And now we're going to be slowing it down for the first time tonight..."

The music was changing, morphing into something else as the band all turned their pages and began a soft tune – someone began to sing. Edward stood, holding out his hand to me, "Are you coming, beautiful?"

I took his hand and let him pull me up, wondering if I didn't have the most perfect boyfriend in the world. How could I really be this lucky?

He lead us both into the middle of the dancers, Alice and Marie both sending me smiles as we walked past – Jack poked his tongue out at me; I poked mine back – then he stopped, twirling me around so I was standing opposite him and snaking an arm around my waist, resting against the small of my back. I put one arm around his neck, and he took my other hand, holding it in the miniscule space between us.

"One two," he prompted with a lopsided smile, and I nodded, my gaze automatically drifting to my heeled feet, trying not to step on Edward's feet and keep in time.

We began to dance, back and forward, turning in circles along with everyone else; I kept my gaze on my feet, chanting to myself, "One...two...one...two..."

"Bella," Edward whispered, "Look up.

I did so, immediately caught by his eyes, and he smiled, "See? Easy."

"Yeah," I smiled back, "Easy."

His hand tightened on mine, pulling me a little closer, and we continued to dance; I was unaware of anyone else, all I could feel was him.

Edward leant down a little, so his cheek was resting against my hair, and I closed my eyes, turning and stepping effortlessly, perfectly contented. Then Edward whispered, "Ready?"

Before I could answer, he spun me out, letting go of my hand just as Jack caught the other; Marie twirled past me, her red hair shining in the light, and Edward took her hand, sending me a smile before they took up the dance again. "Hey there, Bells," Jack said, his hand loose around my waist, "How's it going?"

I laughed, "A little dizzy, but good."

"Edward is a good dancer, I'll give him that," he said ruefully, glancing over to Edward and Marie who were laughing – I noticed that their shades of hair were exactly the same.

"You're not too bad," I turned my attention back to him, and he nodded.

"I thank you. You're pretty good yourself. From what Edward told me I thought you'd be stepping all over my feet."

Then he winced, and I bit my lip, trying not to laugh, "Sorry. I'm better with Edward."

"Obviously." We both smiled, then he said, "You two make a great couple." I blushed and he nodded, "You do. I don't think I've ever seen Doctor Cullen that happy. I guess, as his best friend, I should be thanking you for that."

I shrugged, "I don't think it's just me..."

He grinned, "Oh, but it is. Now, it's back to Edward for you." Suddenly I was twirling again, and I heard Jack shout, "Have your girlfriend back, Cullen!"

"Thank you. Here's your wife!"

Edward's hand took mine again – I could feel it was him...his skin on mine felt different. I would always be able to tell, I thought. The tingling feeling was unrivalled. "Hello," he said congenially; this time I put both my arms around his neck, and he held my waist with both arms, holding me close to him.

"Hello," I smiled back, resting my head on his chest happily with a sigh. His arms tightened and he whispered something, his breath making my hair rustle. "What?" I looked up at him, to find that his face was closer than I'd anticipated.

In answer, he moved forward and kissed me, pressing his lips against mine, softly. I had to hold back a sigh of pleasure as our lips moved together; my hands slid into his hair, a small smile forming on my mouth as I realised: he tasted of chocolate ice cream.

"Nothing," he murmured, then he kissed me again, enveloping me in warmth, his arms tight around me; literally spiriting me away.

**Edward's POV**

I looked down at her, her head resting against me, her small frame wrapped up in my arms, and I couldn't help but murmur, "I love you."

"What?" she looked up at me, the expression in her large brown eyes shockingly lovely, and I found I couldn't help but kiss her, letting the feel of her take me over completely.

"Nothing," I whispered, before kissing her again, pulling her tight against me and shivering infinitesimally as her hands raked through my hair.

The music ended, and we broke apart; she was smiling, her gaze never leaving mine as we all clapped the musicians. "Thank you," she said to me, her arms winding around my neck again; I grinned at her.

"Thank _you._"

Another slow tune began, and I was about to twirl Bella around, when I felt a slight buzzing against my skin, and a loud beep emanated from my trouser waistband. The beeps continued, and another set echoed from the other side of the floor – where Jack was.

There was a flurry of activity as everyone checked their pagers; I looked at mine. It read:

Code blue. 901.

Oh no.

Suddenly Jack was beside me, "It's Jenkins, Edward! We have to go!"

I let go of Bella, aware of everyone else looking at me, running my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, Bella," I said quickly, "I have to go!"

"It's ok," she said quietly, moving up on her tiptoes and kissing my cheek, "Go."

I nodded at her, then Jack and I tore out of the room; I felt immensely bad for leaving Bella there, but there was nothing I could do.

Mr Jenkins was dying.

* * *

**GASP!**

**Review review review! Don't just press the backbutton, even one word would be sincerely apprecieated. Your thoguhts inspire me to carry on!**

**Love, ATO xx  
**


	15. AN NEW STORY

Hey, everyone!

Sorry if you thought this was an update, but my new story is up! Please, all go read, I would like some support! It's called Forget Me Not; summary is there.

Thanks!

Love, ATO xxx


	16. Incredible

**Hey, everyone!**

**Sorry sorry sorry this took a MAJORLY long time, I've been focusing on other things, I've had exams...this story really was shunted to the back of my mind whilst all the other things I was writing (4 other stories, don't you know?) jostled for my attention.**

**I hope you've all begun reading my new story Forget Me Not, the first chapter of which will be published as soon as I get it done. If you haven't read it, please do! I hope to get a lot of readers for it :D**

**Anyway, my eyes are all puffy and I've sneezed more than a billion times today, so here is a chapter which I dedicate to the wonder that is Hayfever! May you all live free of it...ugh.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

**Bella's POV  
**

I stared after Edward as he ran out of the room, closely pursued by Jack, sighing as they disappeared around the corner. I struggled not to feel disappointed – other people needed Edward, and who was I to keep him from them? Even so, I couldn't help feel that our evening had ended rather abruptly.

"Bella?"

I turned; it was Marie, wearing a sympathetic smile, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's a little overwhelming, isn't it? Them just running off like that." I just looked at her, silent as she carried on, "You get used to it, after a while. Our dates get interrupted a lot because of it." She sighed, crossing her arms and gazing thoughtfully towards the empty doorway, "But, you know, I wouldn't stop him from doing it for the world."

"Yeah," I said again, neutral, not completely sure how to reply.

She put a hand on my shoulder, "It's ok to feel a little cheated. I always do."

I smiled at her then, "I know."

Marie and I ended up going back to her house; we didn't want to stay at the party when our husband and boyfriend weren't there. There was nothing really much for us to do except leave.

She sunk into a chair in their cosy living room, offering the one opposite to me; I took off my shoes and crossed my legs, folding my skirt over my knees and sighing.

"When do you think they'll be back?"

Marie shrugged, tugging a band into her long auburn hair, "They'll be an hour if he's...ok and longer if he's...erm...not."

Her voice trailed off at the end, but I knew what she meant. I sighed again, "I hope he is."

"Me too," she agreed, dropping her head back against the chair and closing her eyes.

I curled up tighter in the chair, my head on the armrest, missing Edward already.

**Edward's POV**

There was a long, empty beep.

Everyone froze; Jack was intubating, and I had the paddles; we'd been attempting to resuscitate Mr Jenkins for ten minutes now.

Jack and I looked at each other, dread in both our eyes, and then he let go of the bag, rubbing his hand over his face. I shook my head, carefully placing the paddles back on the box. "You call it," I murmured to Jack, who shook his head.

"You do it."

"Someone has to," an intern piped up from behind me; I had to resist turning around and sending them running.

"Edward."

I sighed, my voice trembling as I recited: "Time of death: twenty three forty."

There was stillness for a second longer, then everyone began moving again; the crash cart was rolled out, Jack removed the intubation tube and I took a step back, closing my eyes against the sudden headache.

We'd lost him.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella? Bella?"

I was shaken out of sleep by a light pressure on my arm, tugging me back into the realm of the conscious, "What?" I mumbled, finding it hard to open my eyes.

"Bells?"

"Edward?" I groaned, my vision finally clearing; he was kneeling down beside the chair where I'd fallen asleep.

"Hey," he whispered, his voice soft in the darkness; he stroked my cheek gently.

"Hey," I replied, sitting up a little and stretching. One glance at where Marie had been sitting told me Jack was back too; the chair was empty.

Edward looked a little empty too, "Come on," he sighed, taking my hand and helping me up, "I'll take you home."

It was a silent drive home; I kept sneaking worried glances at him but his gaze remained on the road ahead, the only contact between us his hand holding mine across the seats. We pulled up in front of my dark house – Alice must not be home yet – and I looked at Edward again. When he said nothing I breathed out slowly and leaned over, kissing his cheek gently.

"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered, resigning myself to the fact that this was the end for today; I made to get out of the car.

"Bella." His hand caught mine, holding me still. I turned back to find him finally looking at me, his expression apologetic. He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" The question sounded absurdly light-hearted; Edward smiled wryly.

"I'm sorry your evening was ruined. I'm sorry I had to run out like that. I'm sorry I'm being so depressive and silent." He sighed again, "I'm not always like this."

I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask what happened; whether Mr Jenkins was...I didn't want to think it. Something about him made me think it would be better to just leave it, so I just kept it simple. "I know," I smiled gently, squeezing his hand, "It's not your fault. This stuff will happen; we'll just have to work around it. I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"Of course I don't." I smiled again, trying to be reassuring, hoping that he didn't think this evening's events would make me any less willing to be with him. It certainly seemed like something Edward would come up with. In some ways he was much too like myself. "I'll never mind, Edward," I said seriously, "So don't you think for a second that I will."

His eyes brightened a little, his small smile growing, and he jerked his head to the right, "Come on, I'll walk you to your door."

I nodded, pulling on the door handle, straightening up into the evening air, shivering a little as it bit at my skin. I pulled my cardigan a little tighter around my shoulders and hurried to Edward, falling into step with him as we walked down the pavement and up the stone steps to my front door.

We stopped, both turning to face each other; I twisted my fingers together, leaning back against the wall and kicking my leg up against it. Edward smiled crookedly at me, and as the silence lingered I felt the blood rush to my face, unable to look down and break his gaze, but unable to say anything.

"Goodnight," he finally murmured; I nodded quickly.

"Goodnight."

A beat of silence, in which I rubbed my palms together, unsure what to do since he was standing in front of the door handle, and unsure what he wanted to do. His eyes were still on me, unmoving; then I shivered as the cold night wind ruffled through my thin cardigan, and Edward shook his head slightly. "Sorry," his voice was still quiet, "I'll go. Goodnight, Bella."

I watched him turn, slightly confused at his opacity, then replied, just as quietly, "Goodnight, Edward."

I was about to put my key into the lock when I heard him sigh softly behind me: "Bella..."

I looked around to find him closer than I expected. My gasp of surprise was immediately cut off as he leaned down and kissed me softly, his lips the lightest of pressures on mine. His arms wound around my waist, then he broke the kiss, smiling lightly, "I'll call you tomorrow?"

I nodded fiercely, my arms clutching his neck – I had no idea how they had got there.

"Alright then." He nodded and stepped back, "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight."

He really did go then; I watched him until he got into his car, blushing still as he gestured for me to go inside. I knew he wouldn't leave until I had closed the door. I twisted my key in the lock and pushed myself inside, forcing the door closed so I wouldn't go back out and insist he take me home with him.

That would definitely be too much.

Still, I smiled happily to myself, he was calling me tomorrow.

*

"Alice!" I called, rushing out of my room whilst pulling on a cardigan, "Have you seen my shoes?"

"Here they are!" she popped out of nowhere, holding up a pair of black high heels with a massive grin on her face.

"No, Alice," I skidded to a halt in front of her, "I am not wearing those."

"Oh, come on," she pushed them at me, "It's your two month anniversary! You can't _not _wear heels!"

"Alice, I'm wearing a dress, what else do you want from me?"

"Edward'll appreciate it," she sang, waving them up and down dangerously close to my face, "Please please please?"

"Alice..."

"Please please please please please please please?!"

I endured her wandering around after me for five minutes longer, then I groaned, "Fine, Alice, fine! Give me the damn shoes!"

"Yay!"

I slipped them on, feeling my balance decrease rapidly, tottering as I grabbed my bag from the kitchen table and Alice commanded, "Stand still!"

I did as she said, trying to hold myself steady whilst she looked me up and down, "Perfect." She grinned, "Edward will be stunned."

"You always say that," I grumbled, falling onto the sofa; Alice giggled.

"That's because he always is."

Before I could reply the doorbell rang, and Alice clapped her hands, "That must be them!" She ran out the door and down the stairs, me carefully following her, taking my steps as slowly as I could – I spotted my pumps by the door and bent down, picking them up and slipping them in my bag slyly. What Alice didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

The stairs took even longer, and I had to press myself against the wall as Alice rushed past with Jasper in hand, throwing me a, "Have a good time, Bells!"

I rolled my eyes, steadying myself again just as Edward appeared; the hallway seemed to light up as smiled. "Hey."

I grinned too, every other emotion but pure happiness fading away, "Hey." I made another attempt at getting down, tumbling over the last few stairs but managing to step gracefully off the last one. Pleased I hadn't injured myself, my smile grew as I reached him.

He wound both his arms around me and hugged me to him, "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you," I replied, my arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful," he leaned down and kissed me softly, then stepped back and took my hand. "Aren't those a little high?" he chuckled, gesturing to my feet; I had forgotten about them, and I rolled my eyes at him, letting go of his hand and reaching into my bag.

"Oh, that. Alice."

I pulled out my shoes and prepared to take the heels off, but Edward's hand on my arm stopped me, "No, don't." He grinned crookedly, "They look great on you."

"Edward, don't be stupid, in these I'm a walking death trap!"

"Would it be weird if I said I enjoyed catching you?" he asked playfully; I flushed before shaking my head, stuffing my pumps back in my bag.

"If I break my ankle, Edward, you're going to be the one bringing me peanut butter and finding the television remote under the sofa." He chuckled again, an arm going around my waist, his lips lightly pressing against mine.

"I'll take my chances." He stroked my cheek as I blushed, then let me go again and intertwined our hands, "Come on." He led me out to his car, and it was only when I was buckling my seatbelt that I realised I had no idea where we were going.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" he smiled, as he shut his door and put his key in the ignition.

"Where are we going?"

He laughed, "It's a surprise, Bells, and the definition of surprise is that you _don't _know what it is."

I crossed my arms and slid a little further down in the seat, crossing my legs, "I don't like surprises."

"I know. Which is exactly why you're getting one."

He chuckled at my pout, as my bottom lip automatically pushed outwards at his refusal to tell me where we were going – I knew there was nothing I could do save tickle him to death to get him to tell. And that would not be appropriate, since we were in a car. A moving car.

I growled to myself, only increasing Edward's mirth, as the darkening streets flashed by, the London lights seeming like strips of bright light zooming past. I had never been good with maps, nor with the city itself, so very quickly I found I had no idea where we were; in hindsight, that probably was Edward's intent.

When, suddenly, the road widened to three lanes and the houses filtered away into dense brush and trees, I gasped, "Edward! We're on the motorway!"

"How observant of you; however did you guess?"

I ignored his sarcasm, "We're going away? For the weekend? In the country?"

He nodded in confirmation, his expression abruptly changing to one of nervousness, "Well...yes...is that ok?"

I sighed, covering up my sudden excitement at being alone, with Edward, in the country, for an uncertain amount of time. This was coupled with horror at the fact that I had no idea that this was going to happen, and that I had not planned for it at all. What was Edward implying this meant? I didn't know.

"At least I know what the surprise is now."

"Aha," Edward replied, "But this isn't the surprise. Where we're going is the surprise."

I groaned, "Edward, if I didn't like you so much, I would be close to murdering you right now."

He chuckled, taking one hand from the steering wheel and placing it on mine, lifting it and kissing it gently, "That I'm counting on."

We continued driving for an hour, mostly in silence, as Edward concentrated on the dark road and I attempted to read the road signs – with not much success – in order to find out where we were. The most I gleaned was that we were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by towns and places which I had never heard of before. It was, in truth, incredibly aggravating.

Finally, as boredom completely took over, I settled for sleeping against the window, letting the peaceful oblivion take me until Edward gently shook my shoulder, "We're here."

"What?"

The car was suddenly stationary, and I made to get up, sleep still clouding my mind, managing to hit my head on the ceiling as well as choke myself on the seatbelt. I sat back down, hacking, and Edward shook his head, rubbing the top of mine, "Bella, what are you like?"

I simply narrowed my eyes at him through my coughs, "Where are we?" I insisted.

"You'll find out soon enough." His smile was positively irresistible, and I had to turn away, pressing my answering grin down with my fingers as I stepped out of the car. Edward had gone to the boot – I could hardly see him in the darkness – and he returned with two cases, one of which looked oddly familiar; I gasped.

"Alice!"

Sure enough, it was my suitcase, looking as if it was packed full to bust. It looked as if someone had to sit on it to get it closed. I sighed. "Did everyone know about this apart from me?"

"Happy two month anniversary," he chuckled, clicking the car keys so it locked with two beeps, "I hope this was a good surprise."

I wobbled a little on my heels as I shifted my weight, "Are there more surprises?"

"Oh yes," he stated, grinning evilly, "Many more."

The look in his eyes was such that it made me shiver, wondering what exactly he meant. Two days away in the country...normally I would have been terrified, but with Edward it just felt...normal. As if something like this would happen every day.

I hadn't told him I loved him yet – just like he hadn't told me. I knew I felt it; I'd known since the very beginning, but I'd never found the right time to tell him. Found the right time to tell him just how utterly and completely in love with him I was.

It wasn't as if this trip was completely inappropriate; we'd spent so much time together that I felt as if I knew him better than I knew myself. With Edward, everything felt as if we'd been together since forever. I couldn't even begin to remember what my life had been like without him. I loved him – I loved everything about him; no, fear of commitment was definitely not what was twisting my stomach into knots.

The fact was: Edward and I hadn't spent the night together since that first night – the one when we'd both confessed. Each date we'd made it a little further – to my door, then the bottom of my stairs, then my flat door, then my bedroom door...but any courage I had always seemed to fade as he kissed me gently, and I couldn't bring myself to completely invite him in. I knew he would never take liberties with me; I would have to be the one to ask.

So, obviously, tonight was very different.

There was no way we would be sleeping in different rooms tonight.

Edward carried the suitcases through the darkness whilst I followed carefully, all the while wondering just what Alice had packed for me, and how inappropriate _that _was. I couldn't even bear to think what skimpy nightwear she slid in – all the while cackling evilly, of course – and whether I was going to be forced to live in this dress because everything else was super-short.

I couldn't see exactly where we were, but I could hear gravel crunching beneath our feet, so obviously we were on some kind of path. I followed where Edward lead, and suddenly he stopped dead, making me walk into him. "Careful," he cautioned, "There's steps here."

"Thanks," I answered grudgingly, knowing I would almost certainly have fallen over them if Edward had not said anything. My shoes made seemingly loud clacking noises on the wooden stairs, echoing through the night; I winced, hoping I hadn't woken anyone. "Edward..."

"Shh," he answered; I heard a door creak, "Come on."

I followed him through what I thought was the doorway, then just stood, wondering where the heck I was. Edward chuckled, set down the cases, then moved away; suddenly the whole of my vision was flooded with light as he flicked a switch, and I gasped.

"Edward..."

"Surprise," he grinned; I was standing in the middle of a beautiful living room, with big, old-fashioned, cushion chairs, patterned blankets hanging over their backs; a large fireplace set in black marble; swinging lights in the form of one chandelier hanging over our heads, and a light brown carpet encompassing it all, spreading to all sides of the room. It was deliciously warm, with pictures hanging on the walls; I could see Edward, Alice, and whom I assumed to be his parents, smiling out from various frames, set all about in between the windows. The ceiling was low and rough, great wooden beams running across it, set in the plaster.

It was, in all, a typical English country house, which smelled of wood and freshly-cut grass.

"Edward...this place...it's wonderful!"

"We used to come here in the summer," he told me, "And in the winter...and the spring and autumn, actually." He laughed, "We used to spend all our time here. I asked my mum and dad whether we could borrow it for the weekend."

"Edward..." I looked down at him, unable to keep from smiling, "Wow."

He grinned too, "Happy two month anniversary."

I held out my arms and his smile grew; he walked over into two strides and wrapped his arms around my waist, whilst mine went around his neck as they always did. He pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes gloriously close.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I breathed, already a little dizzy.

"Is this....ok with you? I mean, I know we've only been dating for two months, and-"

"Edward," I interrupted, "Thank you. Really, it's wonderful. The perfect anniversary surprise." I giggled, "I really do have the best boyfriend in the world."

His smile returned, and he lightly kissed my forehead, "I know."

"So," I said, leaning back a little, "Are you going to show me around?"

"Actually..." he replied, "I was thinking...we'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow. And...it's getting late..."

"I am...a little tired," I agreed cautiously.

He nodded and took a step back, smiling gently, holding my hand, "Come on." He took me round a corner and up a flight of stairs, beams still criss-crossing the ceiling, up to the first floor. The walls here were rough and painted white; he lead me to a wooden door and slowly opened it, to reveal a quaint little room, complete with a bed with blue sheets and a white blanket, two bookcases, and a desk with a mirror. "I'll...get the bags," he said, letting go my hand and disappearing out the door.

I didn't turn to watch him go; instead I took a deep breath and moved to the bed, sitting down on it and bouncing slightly, undeniably nervous. What was I going to do? I wished I had Alice or Angela with me now, or even Emmett, just to tell me either something helpful or at least some joke that could calm me down, as was Emmett's way.

Now that I was here, I realised I knew absolutely nothing. I didn't have many other...experiences like this, and the few that I had had been either under the influence of alcohol or the impression that it needed to be done.

Either way, I had no idea what I was going to do.

I was still bouncing as Edward came back into the room, making the butterflies in my stomach beat even harder, my heart pounding as he set the cases gently on the floor. I had the urge to say, "So..." but I knew that would only make it worse.

Edward took the initiative, coming to sit down beside me; I averted my gaze, suddenly unable to even look at him, my face immediately flushing a deep red, my ears heating up under my hair. I crossed my ankles and twisted my fingers together, waiting for him to do something. He must know better than I did what to do next.

The silence stretched longer and longer, and I was just working up the courage to sneak a glance at him when he suddenly whispered, "Bella..."

I did look up at him then, and he took my face in his hands, his fingers tapping my cheekbones gently, his eyes smouldering, burning all the way through to the pit of my stomach. I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to.

He took a breath, then murmured, "I love you."

I felt my mouth drop open in surprise, then, just as quickly, Edward pulled me to him, pressing his lips against mine, his arms swiftly dropping down to encompass me, holding me tightly, his hands burning. I found myself pressing myself to him too, my hands in his hair, twisting it and pulling it – everything suddenly became simple to me. As if this would be the easiest thing in the world.

He tasted and smelled incredible, he felt and looked incredible – I knew this would be incredible.

And as he slowly pulled me fully back, so my feet weren't touching the floor, I got a sense that, whatever happened, I would never be able to get enough of him. To get enough of this.

But that didn't matter. After all, if I had my way, I was going to get a whole lot more.

* * *

**There that was longer than normal, all special for you guys who have been so patient. Remember, ATO LOVES YOU ALL!**

**She will also love you even more and give you cookies plus maybe a special preview/more updates if you REVIEW! :D**

**Peace out :D**

**Love, ATO xxxx  
**


End file.
